El Manual del buen esposo
by Aly Zama
Summary: Naruto teme no serlo suficientemente bueno como para casarse con Hinata, y debido a su nula experiencia familiar y a la falta de conocimientos sobre relaciones sentimentales, el rubio pasa enteras noches en vela. Pero una vez más, Jiraiya podrá ayudarlo gracias a un manual que había escrito para Minato ¿Podrá Naruto aprender una ultima lección de su maestro y pasar por esa prueba?
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevo fic, corto pero no aguantaba las ganas de publicarlo.**

 **Tanto los personajes como la historia de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **MANUAL DEL BUEN ESPOSO**

 **1.- ¿SERE UN BUEN ESPOSO?**

Naruto daba vueltas sin parar en su cama, estaba tan nervioso que el sueño era algo desconocido para él.

Después de veinte minutos de alternar diferentes posiciones para conciliar el sueño, se sentó de golpe y miro el reloj que estaba en la mesita de al lado de su cama.

-¿Apenas son las dos? Ahhh que fastidio…- Se quejo al pensar que el tiempo transcurría demasiado lento.

-¿Qué es ser un esposo?- Susurro mientras veía por la ventana.

La luna era tan bella como ese día en donde rescato a Hinata, y en el cual se dieron su primer beso; el satélite natural parecía que solo se mostraba para él, pero entre más se perdía en su hipnotizante belleza, la duda crecía exponencialmente en su corazón.

\- ¿Podre serlo? Ahh debo preguntarle a alguien… pero no se a quien…- Se dijo a si mismo pensando a cuál de sus amigos o conocidos pedirles consejo.

Naruto solo pensó en los padres de sus amigos... pero ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?

-No… no puedo ¿Cómo se los pediría? Yo… ¡ahhh!- Grito al mismo tiempo en que se revolvía el cabello.

El rubio sentía no tener la suficiente valentía para poder hacerlo, ahora todo el mundo lo veía como un héroe, como un ninja excepcional ¿Cómo pedir ayuda por algo tan complicado como ser un esposo?

-Nunca tuve una familia… jamás supe como un padre trata a sus hijos… yo… ¿Cómo hacerlo sino sé cómo se hace?- Se dijo entrando en un estado de depresión.

Naruto estaba teniendo un episodio de angustia, lo cual lo hacía solo sentirse demasiado inseguro consigo mismo.

-Hinata se merece a un buen marido… yo sé que no tengo experiencia en cuestiones familiares pero… yo en verdad la amo… pero ¿En verdad la amo? ¡Soy idiota! ¡Claro que la amo! ¡aaahh! ¿Por qué pienso estupideces? ¡Naruto idiota deja de pensar en tonterías!- Se regaño así mismo pensando en la sonrisa de la Hyuga.

El rubio volvió a mirar el reloj y para su sorpresa no habían pasado ni diez minutos.

-Rayos… no podre dormir… pero ¿Qué hago? ¿Ir a entrenar? ¿Ir a inspeccionar la casa? ¿Leer algunos de los pergaminos de papá?... ¡Eso! Tal vez me distraiga un poco… pero… ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Basta! ¡Tengo que olvidarme de esto!- Grito mientras buscaba su camiseta.

Esa noche, el clima en Konoha era bastante cálido, tanto que las personas tenían que dormir con pijamas pequeñas o en el caso de los varones solo con un short.

Vaya que el rubio había crecido, ahora era todo un hombre: músculos marcados, cuello fuerte y un tanto musculoso, brazos torneados, y, debido a su profesión tenía una que otra cicatriz a penas visibles en el brazo derecho, mientras que en el izquierdo aun traía la venda que le ayudaba a tener mejor movilidad; Naruto se había convertido en un adulto bastante guapo y atractivo, pero lo que más deslumbraba de él era esa tranquila y pacífica aura que despedía en su mirada y en su sonrisa, las cuales por obvias razones habían hipnotizado a casi todas las jovencitas Kunoichis y un buena porción de chicas civiles de la aldea.

-Odio el calor…- Se quejo mientras se limpiaba el sudor del torso.

Cualquier mujer al ver esa imagen tendría por seguro de tener una hemorragia nasal.

¿Y cómo no?

Si el rubio parecía un adonis iluminado de varias perlas de sudor que recorrían su bien entrenado cuerpo.

Al haber terminado de vestirse, Naruto se dirigió hasta lo que se suponía era la biblioteca de su ahora casa.

-¿Por dónde empiezo? Son demasiadas cosas y… creo que no todo es de papá… tal vez algunas cosas sean de mamá… mamá…- Repitio el rubio pensando en Kushina.

Aunque hubieran sido solo una sola vez en que los dos intercambiaron palabras, al rubio le hab+ia bastado para saber que ella lo había amado a más que a nadie en este mundo; ambos se parecían tanto que el rubio no pudo evitar amarla tanto como ella lo amo.

-Es gracioso… pareciera como si Mamá fuera yo y papá Hinata… un momento ¡Eso es!- Vitoreo feliz el rubio al encontrar un modelo a seguir para ser un buen esposo.

-Por lo que me dijo Ero-sennin, mamá siempre estuvo al pendiente de papá, lo cuidaba y estaba al pendiente de él aun cuando muchas mujeres quisieran coquetearle a papá…. Hombres coqueteando con Hinata… ja…- Sonrió perversamente mientras sus ojos se oscurecían parcialmente –Creo que tendré que encerrar a Hinata en una habitación para evitar que bastardos idiotas la miren… Hinata será solo mía…- Dijo como si de un psicópata se tratase. -¿Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo? Si hago eso Hinata no me volverá a hablar y estoy seguro que Hiashi-san vendría por ella y me mataría… esto es demasiado complicado…-

Recuperando un poco la tranquilidad, el rubio comenzó a indagar en los pergaminos y las decenas de cajas que había regadas por toda la habitación, estaba a punto de dejar todo como antes cuando encontró una caja pequeña bastante extraña, era cuadrada, de aproximadamente unos diez centímetros de largo y unos doce de ancho, color café oscuro y sellada por una cinta roja.

-¿Qué es eso? ¡Un momento! ¡Es el símbolo de Ero-sennin!- Dijo antes de quitar la cinta de un solo jalón y vaciar el contenido de la misma en el suelo- ¿Un libro? ¿Cuántos libros habrá escrito? Pero parecer ser diferente a los que publico…- Susurro viendo que era más pequeño y la pasta era dura, contrario a los libros "sexuales" que escribía el Sannin.

Después de mirarlo fijamente y buscar si tenía cualquier descripción en la tapa, en el lomo o en la parte trasera no encontró nada.

-¿Un libro sin nombre? Eso es raro…- Sin perder más tiempo el rubio abrió con cuidado el libro y tras pestañear unas cuantas veces hablo -¿Manual del buen esposo? ¡Ero-sennin! ¡Siempre me salvas cuando lo necesito!- Agradeció juntado sus manos a modo de oración mientras miraba al techo.

Aun cuando habían pasado unos cuentos años, al rubio le costaba hablar de su maestro, y solo se había permitido llorar frente a Hinata, cuando le conto absolutamente todo sobre lo ocurrido en su entrenamiento así de las anécdotas que el Sannin le había relatado de sus padres: Kushina y Minato.

-¿Qué cosas tendrá?- Se pregunto volteando la primera pagina.

 _ **Minato… se que ahora que te casaras con Kushina tienes muchas preguntas…**_

 _ **Este libro lo escribí recopilando información que obtuve en mis diferentes viajes…**_

 _ **Sé que te estarás preguntando que como un hombre que nunca se caso puede saber tanto del matrimonio y solo te diré: "Un hombre no necesita estar casado para saber lo que un esposo debe hacer…"**_

 _ **Minato eres joven e inexperto, pero te guiare para que puedas tener un matrimonio exitoso… solo debes hacer las cosas correctamente… y más con una mujer como Kushina.**_

 _ **PD: No le digas nada de esto a ella… o de lo contrario me golpeara tan fuerte que me matara…**_

Naruto solo pudo sonreír con nostalgia, era como si hubiera escuchado la voz de su maestro.

-¿En serio le sirvió a papá?... bueno… si Ero-sennin lo escribió… tal vez tenga algo de bueno…- Susurro volteando la pagina hasta llegar a la hoja del primer capítulo.

 **CAPITULO PRIMERO: AMAR SIN ABUSAR**

 _ **Es por demás obvio que amas a Kushina, la has amado desde que eran niños…**_

 _ **Haz hecho tanta cosas por ella y te has arriesgado en tantas ocasiones para mantenerla a salvo que pareciera que en vez de querer que este a salvo tu solo quieres sobreprotegerla.**_

 _ **Minato… Kushina es una excelente Kunoichi y yo no debería de estar recordándotelo, pero es como si la mayor parte de tiempo olvidaras ese asunto.**_

 _ **Comprendo que tengas esa necesidad de protegerla en todo instante debido a su impulsividad y la manera en la que "explota" pero debes dejar que ella cometa sus errores…**_

 _ **Minato… como el próximo Hokage que serás, tendrás menos tiempo de cuidar de ella…**_

 _ **¿Entiendes mi punto?**_

 _ **Espero que así sea.**_

 _ **Habrá ocasiones en que estés fuera por largas temporadas, ustedes están acostumbrados a pasar casi todo el tiempo juntos, incluso durante las misiones, pero eso cambiara, y, con el carácter que tienes, se que llegaras a deprimirte por eso, es algo obvio y natural, pero Minato, serán una pareja de recién casados y querrán pasar la mayoría del tiempo juntos, pero estoy seguro que tan pronto te cases te darán el titulo de Hokage…**_

 _ **No es algo que yo espero, es casi un hecho que sucederá.**_

 _ **Minato, ahora tu dedicación y tu mente deberá de estar en un 70% dedicada a la aldea, mucho más que a Kushina…**_

 _ **Y… ¿Serás capaz de hacerlo? Pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa y más tiempo en la oficina.**_

 _ **Kushina es una mujer fuerte y aunque sea un poco impredecible sabe darte tu espacio, todo lo contrario de ti.**_

 _ **Siempre ha sido tu sueño el ser Hokage, y no dudo que serás uno de los mejores, pero deberás de fraccionar tu tiempo entre esas dos cosas importantes.**_

 _ **Protege y cuida a Konoha tanto como a Kushina.**_

 _ **Una ciudad como a una mujer no se deben de sobreproteger o de lo contrario se podría convertir en un caos...**_

 _ **El amor suele ser abrumador cuando no se sabe medir.**_

 _ **Minato… aun tienes muchas cosas que aprender pero, primero piensa en lo que te acabo de exponer.**_

Naruto cerró el libro tras leer lo que había escrito Jiraiya y tras pensar unos minutos se levanto del suelo.

-¿Amar a Hinata sin abusar? ¿Pero como hago eso si la amo demasiado? ¡Ahh Ero-sennin no comprendo!- Se lamento el rubio.

Pero algo que había hecho mella en el, era sobre la responsabilidad de ser Hokage.

-Ero-sennin, amo a Hinata y amo a Konoha, pero ¿Cómo amarlas igual? Hinata será mi esposa y Konoha siempre ha sido mi hogar… quiero un hogar solo para mí y para Hinata pero Konoha… ¡Ah ya me confundí!-

El rubio camino hasta l ventana y miro a la imponente luna que aun se podía ver sobre todo lo alto del cielo.

-Ser un buen esposo… ser un buen Hokage… son la misma cosa… amarlos a los dos tanto como el otro… protegerlos a los dos por igual…- Susurro pensando detenidamente.

Naruto pensó en todos los Hokages que había conocido, todos a excepción de su padre tenían pareja en el momento en que eran los líderes de la aldea.

-El viejo tercer Hokage no tenia esposa… pero… el quería y protegía a Konohamaru, bueno… es obvio hasta le puso su nombre en honor a la aldea… pero ¿Es lo mismo el amor de un esposo que el amor de un abuelo? ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Tendré que preguntarle a Konohamaru!... ¡No! ¡No puedo hacerlo!...- Se quejo de nuevo dejándose caer sobre el viejo mueble que estaba en la habitación- No se puede comparar ¡Por supuesto que no! Un abuelo quiere a su nieto y lo protege y le enseña lo que ha aprendido en su vida…- Susurro recordando lo que alguna vez le había dicho el viejo Tazuna. –Pero en un matrimonio los dos se aman y se cuidan además del se… se… sexo…- Dijo poniéndose completamente rojo.

El rubio comenzó a recordar su primera vez con la Hyuga, había resultado ser más bello de lo que alguna vez pensó, completamente diferente a lo que describía Jiraiya en sus pervertidos libros.

-Cuando nos casemos, Hinata y yo… lo haremos más seguido…- Dijo mientras un hilillo desangre salía por su nariz- ¿Qué idioteces digo? ¡Debo cuidar a Hinata! ¡Ahh diablos! ¡Necesito un buen baño frio!- Se regaño sintiendo que en su cuerpo la temperatura comenzaba a aumentar.

…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Este fic tardare un poco en actualizarlo ya que mi prioridad será Uzumakis y Uchihas, y, otro fic Ichi Ruki que tengo.

Pero si veo que tiene buena aceptación hare un esfuerzo enorme por actualizarlo rápido.


	2. Ser respetuoso

**¡De regreso con el capitulo 2!**

Gracias a todos por sus reviews a: **Invader Zam, Andrea Uchiha, Anna, Daniela Hervar, Davaru, vdevenganza, Tomoyo Hyuga, mkristal, esmeraldamr, misaki Uzumaki, DaniaMounr, Sele-02, Shilani, Envy94, Eduw, m4rtin, belenperezna, AkimeMaxwell, no-rae, Sabaku, LatinRogue, Joe 4Ever**

A los que le dieron follow y lo pusieron como favorito: **Alex345, Blue-Azul-Acero, Gjr-sama, JijiYong, Kamigami ni Kami-Kurai senshi, Marcella153, Maytelu, Takaishi Yuno, Tania Parthenopaeus, Xkanakox, alexsjd, anju nakahara, cajc, carlos007, danu22, kuropig, otzuzuki zed-sama, Yuki-chan22.**

 **Antes de empezarlos invito a unirse al gruo de facebook: "Fanfic Club" solo búsquenlo y manden la solicitud, ahí hablamos sobre diversos fics de varios fandoms, únanse no se arrepentirán :D**

 **S in nada más que agregar: Pasen y lean :D **

**EL MANUAL DEL BUEN ESPOSO**

 **CAPITULO 2.- SER RESPETUOSO**

— ¿Por qué tengo que ir a probar todas esas cosas? Todo eso es tan cansado, pero me conformo con que Hinata-chan sea feliz… yo ¡Ahhh solo quiero verla feliz! Últimamente se ve tan hermosa y su sonrisa es como… ¡¿Cómo puedo enamorarme más de ella?! ¡Soy un completo desastre!- Grito confundido el rubio, últimamente toda clase de sentimientos inundaban sus mentes y la ansiedad aumentaba cada vez más.

Ese día, junto con Hinata se había dedicado exclusivamente a escoger todo lo relacionado al banquete de la boda: El menú completo, aperitivos, el pastel, las bebidas, el postre, el Sake. Todo eso había sido un dolor de cabeza para Naruto, quien no estaba acostumbrado a ni familiarizado con fiestas lujosas al estilo de los Hyuga, mejor dicho, jamás había tenido que preparar una fiesta y siendo esta su primer experiencia y más siendo su propia boda, temía que algo mal pudiera ocurrir, pero de no ser por Sakura e Ino quienes estaban a su lado para apoyarlo, el rubio habría colapsado desde hace varios días.

Con paso tranquilo, Naruto camino hasta llegar a su casa, la noche a había caído y solo quería tomar un baño e ir a dormir para ya no saber nada más.

— ¿Eh? Ah sí, olvide que lo había dejado aquí- Se dijo el rubio viendo que en la mesita de su sala se encontraba el manual que Jiraiya había escrito para Minato.

— Tal vez si leo el siguiente capítulo me relajara un poco… Ero-sennin gracias por la ayuda- Dijo antes de abrir el pequeño libro y buscar el capitulo dos del manual.

 _ **CAPITULO DOS: SE UN ESPOSO RESPETUOSO**_

 _ **Minato, se que en este momento estás diciendo que siempre has sido respetuoso con Kushina y eso lo sé de antemano, pero el respeto tiene diferentes vertientes.**_

 _ **El respeto es un acto de comprensión, debes conocer muy bien a tu futura esposa para poder entenderse y así establecer parámetros que los conllevara a una vida en armonía.**_

 _ **En todo este tiempo tú y Kushina se conocen totalmente, pero, en un matrimonio, que se supone que es un equipo, deberás de entender que ella es alguien independiente, ella es una mujer fuerte y una kunoichi de muy alto nivel, y aun si no lo fuera, debes entender que ella debe y es libre para elegir lo que mejor le convenga. Minato, tendrás que respetar sus gustos decisiones y si llegas a estar en desacuerdo con algo que ella quiera o haya elegido, lo primero que deberás de hacer es platicarlo antes de que puedan caer en una innecesaria pelea.**_

 _ **No siempre estarán de acuerdo cuando tomen decisiones, pero como dije anteriormente, lo mejor es platicar hasta llegar a un acuerdo, pero, no por eso deberás de doblegarte a todo lo que ella pida, tú también tienes la libertad de elegir, no hay mejor matrimonio que aquel que toma decisiones en equipo.**_

 _ **Para tener respeto a Kushina, deberás de seguir cuatro puntos muy importantes:**_

 _ **1.- Se puntual a en tus citas y reuniones: La puntualidad es un sinónimo de un shinobi y tu como tal lo comprendes a la perfección, pero como shinobis que somos, la puntualidad no resulta ser la misma para con nuestra familia ¿Por qué? Es simple, nuestro trabajo nos exige demasiado, sabemos cuándo nos iremos, pero jamás sabemos con exactitud cuándo regresaremos, aun cuando las misiones tengan un límite en su cumplimiento.**_

 _ **Minato, cuando estés con Kushina y tengas tiempo libre, procura llegar a tiempo cuando te lo pida, las mujeres adoran que los hombres lleguen antes que ellas cuando tienen un compromiso o que estén listos antes de que ellas salgan para ir a algún lado.**_

 _ **La puntualidad para las mujeres ha sido importante desde siempre, aunque a ellas mismas les encante retrasarse para hacer esperar a sus parejas… no trates de entender eso de ellas, solo no se te ocurra llegar después de la hora que Kushina haya establecido.**_

 _ **2.- No asumas cosas solo por que sean lógicas: ¿Qué quiero decir con eso? Algo simple, siempre verifica las cosas antes de pensar que Kushina lo ha hecho, no pienses que ella hará algo solo porque es tu esposa, ella como toda kunoichi tendrá las mismas responsabilidades que cuando fue soltera, no por ser una mujer casada tendrán menos obligaciones o un trato especial.**_

 _ **Habrá ocasiones en las que ella no podrá estar presente o disponible para ocuparse de las cosas de la casa: Lavar ropa, arreglar la casa… la limpieza en general, así como las compras de los alimentos y la preparación de los mismos. Los hombres casados asumen que sus mujeres deberán tener su casa en regla, cuando deberían ellos mismo de ayudar en la casa.**_

 _ **Por último, Minato si quieres algo con urgencia y piensas que ella ya lo hizo por ti o lo hará, es mejor que lo pidas amablemente, no pienses que por ser tu esposa ella sabe lo que necesitas. Aprende a pedir las cosas de antemano.**_

 _ **3.- Aprende a escuchar lo que ella quiere: Muchas veces los hombres piensan que sabemos todo sobre sus esposas, puede que en el noviazgo eso sea cierto, pero conforme pasa el tiempo eso suele cambiar.**_

 _ **Las mujeres tienen sus necesidades, ellas son muy diferentes a nosotros y muchas veces ellas mismas se tratan de ocultar lo que quieren para no abrumar a sus esposos, o peor aún, mandan indirectas a sus maridos para que ellos mismos se den cuenta sobre lo que quieren, pero la mayoría de nosotros no prestamos atención a esas señales.**_

 _ **Minato, debes de poner atención cuando veas que Kushina comienza a actuar de forma extraña, pregunta sobre lo que le pasa, ella apreciara ese gesto, a las mujeres les gusta que se preocupen por ellas y que sus maridos pretendan ayudarlas a resolver sus problemas o conflictos.**_

 _ **Otra cosa, aprende a escucharla y no solo pretendas que la oyes, las mujeres odian y se alteran cuando sus parejas las ignoran o peor aun las evaden. Las mujeres son seres complicados y entre más trates de evadir lo que quieren decir peor se ponen, es mejor escucharlas al primer intento y te aseguro que llevaras tu relación en paz, aunque sus preocupaciones sean temas que sean aburridos para nosotros los hombres.**_

 _ **Algunas veces, las mujeres solo quieren desahogarse y buscan quien lo haga, por eso buscan que sus esposos les pongan atención. No pretendas comprenderla solo pon atención a lo que dice y deja que ella hable.**_

 _ **4.- Cumple tus promesas: Este punto va de la mano con los tres puntos anteriores. Las mujeres comprometen a sus esposos en casi todo lo que hacen, y si prometes algo deberás cumplirlo en tiempo y forma, pero primero, antes de aceptarlo piensa y analiza en las posibilidades que tienes para poder hacerlo.**_

 _ **No prometas algo que no podrás hacer o realizar. Algunas veces Kushina al escuchar tú negativa podrá enojarse o decepcionarse pero es mejor explicarle tus motivos antes de que ella piense que eres egoísta o que simplemente no lo quieres hacer.**_

 _ **Y una cosa más Minato, jamás pero jamás pongas excusas para justificar el que no hayas cumplido una promesa, eso es lo peor que podrías hacer, las mujeres odian que los hombres se justifiquen y no hayan puesto mayor empeño en hacerlo.**_

 _ **Si algún día cometes ese fatídico error trata de compensarla con un detalle, algo significativo para ella para que olvide el mal rato o por lo menos que su enojo no crezca más.**_

Naruto cerró el libro y tras dar un largo suspiro miro la portada del manual con seriedad.

— ¡Yo siempre he cumplido mis promesas! ¡Y si le hago un a Hinata-chan aunque muera la cumpliré!, y, ¿Qué es eso de ser puntual? ¡Yo siempre soy puntual! ¡Me levanto temprano!- Grito un poco enojado- Aunque a veces me quede dormido- Susurro haciendo un puchero de lado.

— Como shinobi que soy siempre llego temprano, no soy como Kakashi-sensei que llega cuando quiere, aun ahora que es el Hokage… pero, esa vez que tuve una cita con Hinata-chan y llegue tarde… bueno, ella se veía un poco triste… ¡HICE QUE HINATA-CHAN SE PUSIERA TRISTE! ¡Soy un idiota!- Lloriqueo pensando en todas las cosas que pudo haber sentido la pelinegra al ver que no llegaba.

— ¿Qué le hubiera pasado si yo no llegaba? Tal vez algunos bastardos pudieron haberla acosado, o le pudo haber pasado un accidente o… ¡LA PUDIERON HABER SECUESTRADO DE NUEVO! ¡Noooo! ¡No permitiré que eso vuelva a pasar…! Un momento… A ella no la secuestraron, ella decidió irse con Tonery para salvar a Hanabi-chan, ¡Ahh! ¡Hinata-chan no es débil!—

— Puedes dejar de gritar, Dobe- Pidió Sasuke entrando por la ventana de la sala.

— ¡Teme! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías de estar de misión?—

— Si, solo vine por que encontré algo que le interesaría a Kakashi… algo sin importancia, pero, ¿Por qué gritas como loco? Tu voz se escucha desde la calle…—

— Teme… estoy preocupado… temo no ser un buen marido para Hinata-chan…—

— Un, siendo un idiota tal vez cometas un error pero la Hyuga te eligió sabiendo cómo eres… ella sabe a lo que se enfrentara…- Contesto el Uchiha de forma sincera.

— Sasuke ¡aaaaaaaah eres un buen amigo!- Le dijo antes de lanzarse a darle un abrazo.

— No me toques dobe- Le dijo haciéndose a un lado y dejando caer al rubio al suelo –Por cierto ¿Qué es ese extraño libro?- Pregunto tomándolo con su única mano y ojeándolo con tranquilidad. -¿Manual del buen esposo?- Volvió a preguntar pero esta vez con un ceja alzada.

— Si, es un manual que Ero-sennin escribió para papá, a pesar que él lo escribió tiene muchas cosas interesantes… aunque no lo entiendo del todo…-

— ES lógico, es porque Jiraiya lo escribió para "tu" padre y no para ti, si lo hubiera escrito para ti hubiera usado dibujos y diagramas para que lo entendieras con mayor facilidad- Se burlo Sasuke mientras lo miraba de reojo.

— ¡Teme! ¡No soy tan idiota como piensas!—

— ¿Enserio? ¿Entonces por qué tienes es cara de duda?—

— Ts… solo tengo algunas dudas—

El Uchiha leyó del primero al segundo capítulo y entendió sin mayor problema lo que Jiraiya quería transmitirle a Minato.

— Dime cuáles son tus dudas—

— ¡Oi teme! ¿No me digas que entendiste todo?—

— Algo así, aunque las mujeres son complicadas, aquí solo dice como evitar te maten cuando te cases—

Naruto dudo durante unos segundos el decirle a Sasuke cuáles eran sus dudas, no quería satisfacer al Uchiha sabiendo que le costaba trabajo aprender algo tan fácil.

— Ts… el segundo punto del capítulo dos, ¿Qué cosas no debo asumir? ¡Es confuso! Sé que dice que debo ayudar en casa cuando pueda y que no piense que Hinata-chan hará lo que se supone que una esposa debe hacer, pero, ¡Ella siempre se adelanta a lo que quiero! Es como si supiera lo que necesito, la semana pasada recordé que mi porta kunais estaba demasiado desgastado y cuando estaba por ir a comprar uno, ella llego con uno hecho por ella misma…—

Sasuke hizo un gesto de desagrado al ver la cara de completa felicidad de Naruto, el rubio actúa de forma diferente a la usual cada vez que mencionaba a la Hyuga, a ojos del Uchiha, Naruto paria ser el epitome del "idiota enamorado".

— Tal vez veas a la chica Hyuga como una "mujer perfecta" pero como dice el libro, ella tendrá sus propias obligaciones, lo que quiere decir Jiraiya es que no dependas siempre de ella, Naruto, te estás convirtiendo en dependiente de ella, pero aunque vayan a casarse deben de seguir con sus propias obligaciones, tu y yo estamos acostumbrados a realizar nuestras necesidades por si solos, cuando te casas por lo general las mujeres se encargan de eso y los hombres se vuelven dependientes y "asumen" que ellas siempre estarán dispuestas a hacerlo—

Naruto lo miro con la boca abierta, jamás pensó que el Uchiha le daría una explicación tan precisa y detallada.

— ¿Co… ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¡Eres un genio!- Lo alabo asombrado por la interpretación del libro.

— Te lo dije, eres un idiota al que se le deben de explicar las cosas, yo solo analice el contenido, es algo fácil de hacer, pero… no será algo fácil de hacer, tal vez su puedas hacer eso al pie de la letra, pero…- Cayo dándose cuenta que diría que él no podría llevar a cabo las sugerencias de Jiraiya.

— ¿Pero qué?—

— Nada, solo sé que podrás hacerlo- Le dijo Sasuke sabiendo que Naruto era un hombre que cumplía lo que se proponía.

En su mente Sasuke dio gracias a haber callado a tiempo, supo que si decía algo más, Naruto asumiría que él había pensado por un segundo en el hecho de verse comprometido en matrimonio.

— ¿Son todas tus dudas? ¿O tienes alguna más?- Pregunto el Uchiha mientras respiraba fuertemente para despejar su mente del pensamiento anterior.

— Si, solo que respecto al punto tres… Hinata-chan es un poco tímida y creo que muchas veces se calla lo que realmente quiere decir, pero, entendí el punto de Ero-sennin, cuando vea a Hinata-chan preocupada le preguntare lo que le pasa… quiero que Hinata confié más en mi, aunque sé que ella me ama no quiero que ella reprima lo que le pasa para no preocuparme sobre lo que le pase…—

— Vaya, pensaste en algo verdaderamente lógico, solo pon más atención Dobe, y comprenderás todo poco a poco…-

— Dobe ¿Vendrás a mi boda?—

— No lo sé, tengo que regresar mañana temprano a la misión… aunque no es algo urgente, Kakashi quiere que este consciente del peligro que podría representar el que alguien pueda entrar en los diferentes escondites que tuvo Madara en todo este tiempo…—

— Ya veo, pero, me gustaría que estuvieras presente…—

— Lo sé… pero… aun no me siento preparado para estar frente a todas esas personas… Naruto no te aseguro nada…—

El rubio lo miro con tristeza pero sabía que no debía presionar al Uchiha, pero uno de sus deseos más grandes era ver a Sasuke en su boda para que la gente comenzara a confiar más en él.

— Entiendo Sasuke, pero, en serio que me gustaría que fueses, incluso Hinata-chan me pidió que te dijera que ella también desea que asistas…—

— Gracias Naruto, tratare de hacerlo, Naruto…- Se acerco a Naruto y golpeo suavemente su hombro con su puño mientras le regalaba una sonrisa –Espero que seas feliz a lado de la mujer Hyuga… de Hinata, por lo poco que se de ella es una buena persona, cuida de ella, porque yo se que ella cuidara de ti—

— Sasuke…- Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de lagrimas, era la primera vez que Sasuke le decía algo que le llegara al fondo de su corazón -¡Por supuesto que lo hare! ¡Deberás!— Le juro mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

— Llorón— Dijo Sasuke recordando esa vez en que Naruto detuvo a la serpiente de Orochimaru en los exámenes Chunnin.

— Ts… ¡Teme no me diga así!— LE grito Naruto antes de darle una patada al Uchiha.

….

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy :D


	3. Posesivo

**¡De regreso!**

 **Gracias a: Kuropig, NH 4Ever, AkimeMaxwell, Xx tsukiumi Xx, misaki Uzumaki, invader Zam, Dragin- hime, Sele-02, Tomoyo Hyuga, DianaMounr, Daniela hervar, Karla, shilany, Makaa-chan, Hina fire, canela312 por sus bellos y enriqecedores comentarios, en serio aprecio que me den sus opiniones y que sus criticas me ayuden a crecer como escritora.**

 **Sin tomar más de su tiempo pasen y lean:**

 **EL MANUAL DEL BUEN ESPOSO**

 **CAPITULO 03.- POCESIVO**

Cinco días para la boda, cinco días que parecían ser una eternidad y un suspiro a la vez.

Naruto sentía que ya no podía más, estaba feliz y nervioso, pero entre más pasaban los días el estrés lo invadía y la ansiedad lo consumían, pero cada vez que miraba la sonrisa de Hinata se le olvidada todo, era como si la Hyuga fuera una cura para todas sus preocupaciones.

— Naruto-kun ¿Has dormido bien? Te ves un poco pálido— Pregunto con preocupación al notar al rubio un poco falto de color.

— ¡Hinata-chan!—Dijo antes de abrazarla — Estoy bien, solo que me siento un poco ansioso por la boda, no te preocupes— Contesto para no hacerla sentir mal.

— ¿Seguro? No quiero que te esfuerces de más, podrías tomar un descanso, Hanabi puede acompañarme a confirmar el pedido del pastel…—

— ¡No! ¡Yo puedo!—Respondió aunque en su subconsciente le rogaba que aceptara la propuesta.

— _Mocoso Idiota, deberías de haber aceptado, debes descansar un poco—_ Lo regaño Kurama que sufría un poco de la ansiedad de Naruto.

— Guarda silencio Kurama— Le regaño en voz baja.

— ¿Dijiste algo, Naruto-kun?—Pregunto Hinata mirándolo más preocupada.

— Si, solo que Kurama está un poco inquieto—

— Kurama-sama ha de querer descansar—

— No, no es eso, solo le gusta fastidiar un poco, vamos Hinata-chan, ya son casi las cuatro—

La Hyuga asintió y tras tomarse de la mano con Naruto partieron rumbo a la cafetería.

…..

— Vaya, vaya ¿Por qué esa cara?—Pregunto Kakashi al ver a Naruto pasar frente él.

El peliblanco se había escapado un rato de la oficina y tras vagar por unos minutos se detuvo frente a un pequeño claro cerca de la zona de entrenamientos de la aldea.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿Por qué es tan difícil controlar los celos?—

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres decir?— Pregunto un poco extrañado por la actitud del rubio.

— Es que, yo…- Hizo una pequeña pausa para calmar su enojo— Me molesta demasiado que otros hombres vean de forma tan pervertida a Hinata-chan…—

— Oh, es eso, Naruto, es imposible que los hombres no noten la enorme belleza de Hinata, ella es hermosa y su actitud y carácter la hacen aun más bella, deberías de haber aceptado ese hecho desde hace tiempo— Contesto Kakashi con total madurez.

— Pero, es molesto, no me gusta que los pervertidos la miren de esa forma, pero Hinata-chan es tan noble y casi nunca se da cuenta de que los hombres la ven de esa manera, es tan inocente— Dijo con ojos de tonto enamorado.

Kakashi sonrió levemente al mismo tiempo que negaba con diversión.

— Naruto, tú como casi todos los hombres del planeta siente celos, y, en tu caso es más que obvio sentirse así, pero debes de dejar de mostrarte tan evidente frente a Hinata, las mujeres cuando comienzan una relación se sienten un tanto seguras cuando su pareja demuestran celos, pero al paso del tiempo resulta fastidioso y se llegan a molestar por eso—

Naruto ladeo su cabeza a la izquierda en señal de no entender muy bien lo que Kakashi le había explicado.

El peliblanco se rasco la cabeza y tras mirar las nubes en el cielo parcialmente rojo miro de nuevo al rubio.

— Naruto, Ponte en el lugar de Hinata ¿Cómo te sentirías tu si ella fuera tan celosa como tú de ella? No solo ella tiene a sus admiradores, tú tienes a casi toda las jovencitas kunoichis detrás de ti. Ellas te dan regalos, te saludan cada vez que te ven y por si fuera poco algunas te acosaban constantemente antes de tu compromiso con Hinata ¿Ahora entiendes?—

El rubio miro al suelo completamente blanco y con cara de culpabilidad, ahora comprendía como Hinata se sentía.

— Entiendo, he sido demasiado posesivo con Hinata-chan— Dijo con su rostro ensombrecido.

— Si, pero ahora debes de confiar un poco en ella, Hinata jamás vera a otro hombre como lo hace contigo, para ella siempre has sido y siempre serás el hombre al que ame— Le dijo para que Naruto se animara.

El rostro del rubio se ilumino con alegría mientras que el enojo y los celos que antes lo tenían bloqueado desaparecían sin dejar rastro.

— Gracias Kakashi-sensei, por cierto ¿Por que aun no se ha casado?—Pregunto con curiosidad.

El rubio desde pequeño se había hecho la misma pregunta tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta, para él, Kakashi era un hombre masculino, un ejemplo a seguir como shinobi y por supuesto un hombre en el que confiar. Durante un tiempo observo al peliblanco hablar con algunas mujeres de la aldea así como a ciertas kunoichis, pero nunca supo porque su maestro jamás había considerado la posibilidad de establecer una familia.

— Naruto, soy un alma libre y amo mi libertad, pero, tal vez vaya siendo el momento de buscar una pareja, bueno…— Se llevo la mano derecha a la nuca —No lo sé, esperare un poco más—

El ojiazul lo miro con una ceja alzada.

— Sensei, ya está envejeciendo…—

— ¡Oi, oi, oi! Aun soy joven, muchas jovencitas aun me encuentran atractivo—

El rubio rio fuertemente y le palmeo el hombro a su maestro.

— Solo bromeaba sensei, cuídese, tengo que irme—

Kakashi miro como partía su alumno y al perderlo de vista suspiro con una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿Quién pensaría que el revoltoso rubio se casaría tan joven?—

….

El rubio con lentitud tomo el cierre de su chaqueta y la bajo para posteriormente quitársela y colocarla sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas de su departamento, había sido un día agotador, tanto como los días posteriores a ese.

Los preparativos de la boda iban excelentemente bien pero aun así se sentía abrumado por todo.

— Ahhh…— Suspiro tras sentarse en el sofá.

Se acomodo lo mejor que puso y sintiéndose a gusto, recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, cerró los ojos y dormito por unos diez minutos hasta recordar que debería de leer el siguiente capítulo del manual de Jiraiya.

— Creo que no tengo otra opción…— Dijo tomando el libro que yacía en la mesa de la sala.

 **CAPITULO TERCERO: NO SER EGOISTA.**

 _ **Minato…**_

 _ **¿Qué es el egoísmo dentro del matrimonio?**_

 _ **Es algo sumamente complicado, y en el cual muchas personas suelen caer durante su relación.**_

 _ **¿Por qué? Simplemente por dos comunes razones.**_

 _ **Los humanos somos personas egoístas por naturaleza, y, cuando se enamoran el egoísmo cae en un nuevo nivel, aunque, en algunos casos ese sentimiento suele minimizarse o en el efecto contrario se incrementa.**_

 _ **Si en verdad sientes amor por tu esposa, debes aprender a controlar ese egoísmo que desemboca en celos.**_

 _ **Las dos razones que despliega el egoísmo son las siguientes:**_

 _ **1.- Los celos: Es algo natural y hasta cierto modo algo que hace sentir seguras a las mujeres, pero se deben de minimizar y mantener en control, no dejes que eso mantenga el control de tu relación.**_

 _ **¿Por qué? Kushina se sentiría encerrada y sujeta a lo que tú pensarías al interactuar con otros hombres.**_

 _ **Como toda Kunoichi, ella tiene ciertas obligaciones que la llevaran a proteger a las personas que estén a su cargo, por lo que algunas veces ella resultara herida.**_

 _ **Jamás, lee bien esto Minato, jamás obligues a Kushina o evites que haga algo que ella quiera simplemente por tu inseguridad, eso solo la molestara y se sentirá reprimida, las mujeres siempre encontraran la forma de hacer aquello que quieran.**_

 _ **En dado caso que tal acción sea peligrosa, habla con ella, lleguen a un acuerdo y como dije antes no impongas tu voluntad sobre ella, eso solo te alejara de Kushina.**_

 _ **2.- Evita la pereza: ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el egoísmo? Mucho, el egoísmo recae también en centrarte solamente en lo que tú quieras y buscas.**_

 _ **Como shinobis que somos, solemos buscar descanso tras terminar nuestras misiones, pero, ahora que tú tendrás una familia, obtendrás obligaciones y deberes específicos.**_

 _ **Como esposo, deberás ayudar y ser un apoyo para Kushina, en un futuro ustedes dos tendrá hijos por lo que los dos deberán de cuidarlos y turnarse para criarlos.**_

 _ **Sigue estos puntos:**_

 _ **I.- Busca un tiempo para ayudar en casa.**_

 _ **II.- Aunque estés cansado pregunta sobre su día.**_

 _ **III.- No esperes a que ella te pida algo para hacerlo.**_

 _ **IV.- Como un matrimonio, piensa en los dos en vez de pensar solo en ti, la opinión de los dos es importante.**_

 _ **V.- Si vas a hacer algo que afecte directamente a ambos platica con ella, su opinión es importante para mantener un matrimonio estable.**_

 _ **Sé que Kushina te apoya en la mayoría se las cosas que haces, ella solo busca lo mejor para ti, pero he visto que en algunas ocasiones se reprime, se más consciente y habla tranquilamente con ella y veras que su relación se fortalecerá aun más.**_

 _ **Por último, te daré un consejo que van de la mano con los dos puntos anteriores:**_

 _ **No pretendas imponer tu voluntad absoluta, ni con ella ni con tus hijos.**_

 _ **En un familia cada quien tiene su propia personalidad y opinión, y aun cuando se entiendan no siempre estarán todos de acuerdo.**_

Naruto cerró el libro y pensó por un par de segundos mientras intentaba entender el contenido del capítulo.

— Demasiado complicado…— Susurro el rubio con cansancio. —Tengo hambre, iré a Ichiraku— Dijo antes de salir rápidamente hacia el local del viejo Teuchi.

…

— ¡Oh dios, eso es demasiado vergonzoso!— Grito una apenada Kurenai que comía junto a su pequeña hija.

El viejo dueño del Ichiraku reía con intensidad al ver la cara enrojecida de la pelinegra.

Esa noche ambos recordaban momentos de Asuma, entre ellos las citas que tenia con la mujer en el restaurant de ramen.

— Ah, qué momentos, pero, es una alegría ver que Asuma ha dejado a una tan bella hija— Dijo Ichiraku con un toque de alegría.

— Si, es lo mejor que pudo haberme dado, es mi pequeña gran felicidad— Contesto la de ojos rojos acariciando delicadamente la cabeza de su hija.

— ¡Oh Naruto! ¡Qué bueno verte por aquí!—Saludo Teuchi al rubio.

— ¡Viejo, dame un ramen con doble ración de carne!—Pidió sentándose a lado de la pelinegra. — Buenas noches Kurenai-san— Saludo amablemente.

— Vaya Naruto, te ves un poco pálido, ¿Te sientes bien?—

— Si, solo estoy un poco cansado—

— Entiendo cómo te sientes, los preparativos de la boda han de ser demasiados y muy demandantes—

— Si, pero mientras sea para estar ha lado de Hinata-chan, no importa cuán cansado sea—

Kurenai lo miro con suma ternura dándose cuenta cuanto había crecido el rubio.

— Has madurado demasiado Naruto, te confió a Hinata, ella es mi preciada alumna, ¿Entendido?—

El rubio le regalo una gran sonrisa a modo de repuesta.

— Listo, ramen grande con doble ración de carne—

— Gracias viejo— Tras tomar un primer sorbo, el rubio miro a la pelinegra —Kurenai-san ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?— Pidió viendo que podía confiar en la mujer.

— Por supuesto—

— ¿Es cierto que los celos son buenos y malos a la vez?—Pregunto un poco cohibido.

La de ojos rojos lo miro y parpadeo un par de veces antes de responder.

— Si, veras Naruto, las mujeres amamos que los hombres nos cuiden y nos protejan, es algo que nos hace sentir seguras, y es por eso que cuando muestran un poco de molestia al ver que los hombres nos notan o intentan coquetear con nosotras, nos hace pensar que somos importantes para ellos, para nuestra pareja, pero claro, todo en exceso es malo, una cosa es mostrar un poco de enojo y otra cosa hacer una escena de gritos y violencia ¿Entiendes?—

— Ya entiendo, pero ¿Cómo se hace para controlar los celos? Yo no creo saber cómo hacerlo, es difícil—

— Si Naruto, pero lo que debes de hacer es confiar en Hinata, y darle menos importancia a los demás hombres, esa es la clave para controlar los celos—

— ¿Ignorar a los demás?—

— Si, cuando otro hombre nota que la pareja de una mujer hermosa es sumamente celoso o muestra estarlo, por lo que intentan acercarse más a la mujer y hacerla sentir más nerviosa o coquetear más con ella, así que lo más lógico para callar a esos hombres es ignorar su comportamiento o lo mejor, toma a Hinata del brazo y di "¿Verdad que es bella?" Eso será suficiente para alejarlo—

Naruto la miro con gran admiración al explicarle claramente lo que él quería saber.

— Kurenai-san, ¡Usted es una gran consejera!—

— Por supuesto, todas las chicas vienen a mi cuando tienen dudas—

— Usted es muy inteligente, creo que más que la vieja Tsunade— Dijo antes de terminar su plato de ramen.

— No lo creo, pero tal vez sea un poco más sutil—

— No, la vieja Tsunade es demasiado exagerada—

— Yo que tu no diría eso— Le aconsejo Kurenai imaginándola cara de la quinta.

En un lejano lugar de ahí.

— ¡Tsunade-sama le dije que no rompiera otro escritorio!— Le regaño Shizune al ver el mueble hecho pedazos.

— Lo siento, solo que me sentí un poco irritada—

— Tal vez alguien se haya acordado de usted—

— Naruto…— Dijo entre dientes mientras sostenía su puño en el aire — Fue él, estoy segura de eso, solo él me puede poner tan furiosa, si no fuera porque se casara en unos días iría a ponerlo en su lugar…—

En el Ichiraku:

— ¿Te sientes bien Naruto?— Pregunto Kurenai al verlo ponerse más pálido mientras que su rostro adoptaba una expresión de miedo absoluto.

— Sentí como si alguien me hubiera maldecido—

…

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias y/o críticas constructivas :D


	4. Ser romantico

**Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que ponen como favorito al fic y lo sigen**

Gracias por sus reviews a: **m4rtin, aliuska20, Daniela hervar, akimeMaxwell, Sele02, N H 4 ever, invader Zam, Dragon-Hime, HiNaThItA16241, RED, Guest, DianaMounr, FamilyUzumaky-Hyuga, Cari y a belenperez.**

 **Leo todos los comentarios y perdón por no responderlos, pero no he tenido tiempo u-u**

 **EL MANUAL DEL BUEN ESPOSO**

 **CAPITULO 04.- ROMANTICO**

El rubio caminaba sonriente y muy feliz rumbo a la torre Hokage, donde Kakashi lo esperaba con urgencia.

Su maestro le debía de dar los últimos detalles sobre la seguridad en la villa para el día de su boda, ya que, como el héroe de la guerra y Hinata como la princesa Byakugan, debía de haber un cerco de seguridad muy bien controlado, pero no era solo por ellos dos, sino porque a tal evento asistirían grandes figuras del mundo shinobi como los Kages y algunos líderes de aldeas importantes de todo el mundo.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei!—Grito Naruto lleno de vitalidad.

— Pasa— Respondió el peliblanco suspirando con pesar al escuchar su nombre.

— Se ve cansado Kakashi-sensei, ¿Todo bien?— Pregunto el rubio notando las apenas visibles ojeras en el pali blanco.

— Si, solo he tenido mucho trabajo, solo eso— Tras bostezar un poco miro de nuevo a Naruto — Bien, te mande a llamar para informarte que los preparativos de seguridad ya están listos, solo faltan que lleguen los refuerzos de Suna, llegaran hoy por la noche, Gaara y sus hermanos llegaran pasado mañana con Shikamaru, ¿Alguna duda?—

— No, bueno si, ¿Quién será el encargado de la seguridad?—Pregunto el rubio estando un poco preocupado por ese tema, ya que, hasta el día anterior, el líder era uno de los miembros del clan Inuzuka, pero debido a que durante una misión de emergencia que había surgido a las afueras del bosque, el tipo resulto herido en la pierna, quedando esta fracturada en varias partes.

— Sera Ikari Aburame, el primo de Shino, ese chico es un excelente anbu, el mismo capitán Yamato lo entreno y en los últimos dos años se ha ganado una excelente reputación entre los más jóvenes shinobis—

— Oh sí, he escuchado algunos rumores sobre él, si usted cree en él, no tengo nada que dudar— Contesto el rubio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— Eso era todo, y ¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda? Ayer te veías tenso pero hoy amaneciste muy… radiante—

— O eso, bueno, tuve una buena platica con Kurenai-sensei, y…— Se toco la barbilla ponienodse un poco sonrojado — Las mujeres mayores saben dar buenos consejos—

— Oh, es eso, bien Naruto, aun tienes mucho que aprender, anda retirate, y por cierto, Tsunade-sama te estaba buscando—

— ¿La abuela?—

— Si, Shizune-san vino hace un par de horas para que te avisara que te espera en casa de Sakura—

— ¿Con Sakura-chan?—

— Si, no hagas más preguntas y ve— Le ordeno mirando el reloj en la pared, al Hokage solo le quedaban un par de horas para terminar todo su papeleo y con la presencia del rubio le sería imposible terminar su trabajo.

— Hasta luego Kakashi-sensei— Se despidió el rubio saliendo por la ventana de la torre Hokage.

….

— Oh, eso es lindo— Dijo Tsunade mirando a detalle el vestido que Sakura llevaría en la boda de Naruto y Hinata.

— Gracias Tsunade-sama, Ino me ayudo elegirlo—

— Pues ambas tienen muy buen gusto— Felicito la ex Hokage regresándole el vestido a la peli rosa.

— ¿Y usted que llevara Tsunade-sama?—

— Un kimono que me dio mi abuela cuando era niña, es una reliquia de la familia, y que mejor momento para usarlo que en la boda del revoltoso Naruto—

Sakura negó ligeramente con la cabeza mientras recordaba todas las veces en que el rubio había hecho enojar a su maestra.

— Son tantos recuerdos ¿No?—Pregunto Tsunade presintiendo en lo que pensaba su alumna — Si no fuera por él… en verdad yo jamás hubiera llegado tan lejos— Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Tsunade-sama…— Susurro la pelirrosa mirando nostálgicamente hacia la ventana.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Abuela!—

— Ts, ¿Cuándo aprenderá ese mocoso a no llamarme así?— Pregunto irritada mientras se levantaba del sillón de la sala.

Sakura solo pudo dejar salir una ligera sonrisa ante el berrinche de la quinta.

— Vamos, pasa Naruto—

— ¿A quién le dices abuela? Mocoso idiota— Sin esperar a que dijera otra cosa, la rubia le reclamo dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Ahhh me dolió!— Grito poniéndose en cuclillas mientras se sobaba el gran chichón que se le había hecho.

— Eso es para que aprendas un poco de modales, parece que tus lecciones con el clan Hyuga no han sido suficientes— Le dijo mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

— ¡No me golpees! ¿A caso quieres que tenga marcas de golpes en mi boda? ¡Piensa en Hinata-chan!—Chillo resguardándose detrás de Sakura y temiendo por su vida.

La rubia apretó fuertemente su puño a la altura de su barbilla, pero pensando en la preocupación de la Hyuga decidió no seguir adelante, al fin y al cabo Hinata no tenía la culpa.

— Si me dices así de nuevo, dejare a Hinata viuda o peor aún, la dejare sin con quien casarse ¿Entendiste?—

El rubio adopto posición de soldado mientras daba un saludo formal.

— Entendido Tsunade-sama— Grito tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

— Deja de hacer tonterías y siéntate— Le ordeno la rubia al tiempo en que se volvía a sentar en su asiento.

— Abue… Tsunade-sama, ¿Por qué me mando a llamar?—Pregunto curioso el Uzumaki.

La rubia suspiro para tranquilizare un poco tras haber hecho semejante coraje.

— Naruto, es algo difícil para mí hacerlo, esto me trae sentimientos encontrados, pero bueno, lo importante aquí es que lo recibas— Le dijo mientras le extendía una pequeña caja de color rojo opaco, casi similar a la caja donde encontró el manual de Jiraiya.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?— Pregunto abriendo con cuidado el paquete.

Tras haberlo abierto, el rubio miro con interrogante el contenido de la caja, parecía ser dos dijes con la forma del clan Uzumaki.

— Oi, ¿Dónde los consiguió Tsunade-sama?—Pregunto de nuevo tomando los dos símbolos con su mano derecha.

Tsunade miro al suelo con tristeza y con una mirada llena de dolor.

— Esos pendientes eran de tus padres, tu madre los heredo de su abuela, y ella le dio a Minato uno de esos el día en que se casaron—Contesto tratando que su voz no se quebrara.

Naruto solo pudo sonreír amargamente pero al mismo tiempo en su corazón se producía un sentimiento de dicha y alegría.

— El tercero Hokage se los quito cuando prepararon sus cuerpos para el entierro, el pensó que tal vez alguna vez tu los podrías usar…— Tsunade cayó un momento mientras apretaba sus manos— El tercero dejo esta caja oculta en una de los cajones de su escritorio, por suerte yo lo encontré, como me llamo la atención lo abrí y encontré una nota donde explicaba su origen y a quien estaba destinado… Naruto, es hora que tú los tengas, tal vez le quieras dar uno a Hinata, investigue un poco sobre los dos pendientes y descubrí que dentro del clan Uzumaki, cuando uno de sus miembros contraen matrimonio le debe regalar a su pareja algo significativo, que simbolice su amor eterno y que cada vez que lo toquen recuerden sus votos matrimoniales—

Naruto sonrió recordando cuando conoció a sus padres, los consejos y palabras que ambos le dieron así como el gran amor que los dos le expresaron.

— Naruto, el amor de tus padres fue demasiado fuerte, tú mismo lo llegaste a saber, creo que esos dos dijes son perfectos para que tú y Hinata los porten—

Sakura estaba tan conmovida que un par de lagrimas se le salieron, ella era la que más tiempo había pasado con Naruto en su niñez y en la mayor parte de su vida adulta, para ella, el ver a Naruto dar un paso tan significante como el casarse le traía demasiados buenos recuerdos así como un profundo agradecimiento hacia el rubio.

— Yo, creo que usted tiene razón, es el más grande regalo que mis padres me pudieron haber hecho, quiero que mi matrimonio sea tan bueno como el de ellos, aunque sé que no será nada fácil— Dijo devolviendo los dos dijes a la cajita.

Tsunade se acerco a Naruto y le revolvió la cabeza como si del mismo niño revoltoso que conoció hace años se tratara.

— Mocoso, has crecido mucho, pero aun sigues siendo un idiota— Le dijo a modo de broma mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Oi!—Grito el rubio con falsa indignación.

— Ya no griten— Pidió Sakura mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué lloras Sakura-chan? ¿Te sientes mal?—

— No, no es eso, solo estoy un poco sensible—

Naruto inclino la cabeza hacia la izquierda mientras se preguntaba la razón por la cual Sakura se comportaba así.

— Si Naruto, tu boda, el ver que alguien tan importante para mí se casa me pone feliz y nostálgica— Le respondió con sinceridad.

— Sakura-chan… gracias— Le dijo dándole un gran y cálido abrazo.

— Oi no me abraces tonto— Le reclamo sintiendo que de nuevo las lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

— Sakura-chan, para mí siempre has sido una persona importante, tal vez al principio mis sentimientos por ti eran algo fuertes, pero comprendí que las cosas pueden confundirse, en estos últimos años tú has formando parte de mi vida, y solo puedo decirte que eres un pilar importante para mí, eres parte de mi familia, como una hermana, o eso creo…— Dijo para después reír un poco— Gracias por estar siempre ahí Sakura-chan, aunque siempre haya sido algo duro—

Sakura sollozaba de alegría en el pecho del rubio, por lo que él solo apretó más el abrazo.

— Tonto…—

— Se que el teme un día de estos vendrá por ti, claro, cuando su estupidez y orgullo le hagan saber que te quiere— Le dijo con seguridad.

Sakura asintió levemente, ella estaba segura que las palabras de Naruto se cumplirían.

— Naruto, a Hinata le encantara el dije, eso es muy romántico— Dijo secándose de nuevo las lagrimas.

— ¿Romántico? Bueno, no sé si lo será, pero creo que si le gustara—

Tsunade y Sakura lo miraron con los ojos entreabiertos, pero para después sumirse de hombros.

— Vaya, tienes mucho que aprender, Naruto, a una mujer le encanta que le den regalos, que les pongas atención pero sobretodo que no caigan en la rutina— Dijo Tsunade tratando de enseñarle algo al rubio.

— Exacto, a una mujer la debes de enamorar todos los días, hay miles de formas de enamorar a una mujer y sentirla amada, no solo con palabras sino también con acciones—

Naruto comenzó a pensar, pero como siempre su poca comprensión de las relaciones humanas se le hacía complicado comprender lo dicho por Tsunade.

— Naruto, por ejemplo, cuando te cases con Hinata trata de llevarle regalos, pequeños, no muy exuberantes, pero que sea algo que a ella le guste, como sus dulces favoritos, un lindo perfume, flores para su habitación, llévala a cenar, esa clase de cosas— Le explico más claramente la pelirrosa.

— Oh, ya entiendo— Contesto golpeando suavemente su puño derecho sobre su mano izquierda.

— Bien, ve a descansar, mañana será un largo día, el Raikage llegara antes de mediodía y lo tienes que recibir— Le ordeno la rubia.

…

Después de haber cenado en su casa, el rubio se acomodo en su sillón favorito, y tras repasar brevemente el último informe sobre el plan de seguridad para su boda, decidió leer un capitulo del manual de Jiraiya.

— Solo será un momento— Pensó el rubio mirando la hora en el reloj.

Eran exactamente las once de la noche.

 **CAPITULO CUARTO.- SER ROMANTICO**

 **Romanticismo, esa palabra que define al amor desde tiempos ancestrales.**

 **Diferentes rituales para obtener el amor de una bella mujer.**

 **Minato, tú que eres un chico que no duda ni un segundo en demostrar cuánto amas a Kushina sé que esto está de más, pero nunca es suficiente el aprender algo nuevo.**

 **El ser romántico varía de persona a persona, no todos demuestran el mismo ritual para cortejar o sentir amadas a su pareja.**

 **Para ser romantico se necesitan de tres puntos muy importantes:**

 **1.- Ser y tener creatividad.**

 **2.- Ser totalmente sincero; y**

 **3.- Tener confianza en uno mismo.**

 **Si tienes estos tres puntos tu pareja sentirá que es importante para ti por lo que sabrá que la amas tanto o más que el primer día.**

 **Y para eso también debes de seguir estos dos puntos:**

 **1.- Trata a Kushina como si aun fuera tu novia ¿Por qué? Simplemente para que sepa que aun tratas de ganar más de su confianza y que te esfuerzas por verla feliz.**

 **2.- Piensa en las miles de formas de decirle que la amas, no solo se lo digas, exprésalo con acciones, con tu actitud, y con pequeños regalos, nada que provoque en ella que la ahogas con tanto amor.**

 **Un consejo sobre los dos puntos anteriores, no hagas de eso una rutina, que no sea de todos los días, sorpréndela, dale algo con amor cuando ella no se lo espere, por ejemplo, cuando salgan de compras o cuando vayas a algún lugar y veas algo que le pueda agradar, simplemente hazlo siempre y cuando no ponga en riesgo tu economía.**

 **Otro consejo, pregúntale lo que necesita, como dije en capítulos anteriores, no supongas algo ni des nada por hecho, si tienes alguna duda, pregúntale, no te quedes con la duda, puede que ella necesite un poco de tu tiempo pero no quiera pedírtelo por verte ocupado. ESTAR CASADO IMPLICA ESTAR AL PENDIENTE DEL OTRO.**

 **Minato, otra cosa que va acompañada del romantisismo es hacer sentir feliz y satisfecha a tu pareja.**

 **Y con eso me refiero no solo a su situación familiar, sino también fuera de ella, hazla sentir feliz frente a los demás. Que la gente vea que son felices, ¿Cómo hacerlo?**

 **1.- Ten una relación apacible con tus suegros, sus amigos así como las personas importantes para ella, si bien, no todos te agradaran o te agradan, trata de mantener una relación pacifica con ellos para el bienestar tanto de ella como el tuyo, recuerda que ella te corresponderá del mismo modo.**

 **2.- Interésate en sus actividades, sus hobbies, y su trabajo, hazla sentir que te preocupas y estas interesado en todos los aspectos de su vida.**

 **3.- Ayúdala con sus obligaciones, siempre que puedas y ella te lo permita, háganlo como si fueran un equipo, no hay nada mejor que una pareja de casados apoyándose mutuamente.**

 **Si sigues esos pasos ten por seguro que tendrás un matrimonio completo lleno de romance.**

… **.**

Naruto cerró el manual y sonrió levemente recordando lo que Sakura y Tsunade le habían aconsejado.

— Ahora si estoy seguro que a Hinata-chan le gustara el dije— Dijo yendo directamente a su cama.

Un par de minutos después el rubio dormía plácidamente en su cama.

— Tsunade-sama hizo lo correcto— Se escucho la voz de una mujer cerca de la puerta de la habitación del rubio.

— Si, aun recuerdo el día en que me diste el colgante— Dijo Minato acercándose a Kushina.

— Nuestro hijo se casa— Dijo Kushina con un tono suave.

— Ha madurado mucho desde nuestro último encuentro—

— Si, nuestro hijo será un buen esposo ¿Verdad?—Pregunto Kushina estando totalmente segura.

— Por supuesto, es un hombre noble y valiente— Dijo colocándose a lado de la cama de su hijo.

Kushina se puso del otro lado de la cama y con un poco de cuidado acaricio la frente de Naruto.

— Siempre te protegeremos— Le susurraron los dos desapareciendo en el aire.

….

 **Perdón por la espera pero he tenido mucho trabajo, así que lo más probable sea que suba los capítulos cada dos semanas o más.**


	5. Ser un buen hombre para ser un buen espo

**Gracias a todos por la espera, sé que he tardado mucho y pido disculpas.**

 **DianaMounr:** Me hizo llorar cuando lo escribí, fue algo espontaneo pero creo que les gusto a muchos xD

 **Cinlayj2:** Perdón por la demora, aquí el capitulo.

 **Cari:** xD Tsunade siempre poniendo en su lugar a nuestro rubio, pues así debe de ser, ella es como la figura maternal de Naruto.

 **Kato-chan:** xD no creo que Hinata aun se desmaye pero bueno, es una buena sugerencia.

 **Makaa-chan:** Fue tan awww xD pero lo bueno que te gusto :D

 **AkimeMxwell:** Gracias por los animos, en serió que me dan más motivación para seguir escribiendo.

 **FamilyUzumaky Hyuga:** En lo que me he inspirado es sobre que todo el mundo debe de tener una cierta noción sobre lo que es el matrimonio antes de contraerlo, ya que es un contrato y como todo acto tiene sus derechos y obligaciones.

 **Eliuska20:** ¿Lemon? Jajajaja lo pensare xD

 **Mhialove02:** ¿Con Hiashi? Jajajajaja pobre Naruto, se las vio pesadas pero Hiashi sabía que el rubio haría lo imposible por estar con Hinata.

 **Yami Meza:** Por supuesto, la etiqueta nunca faltará. Y bueno Naruto tiene buenos amigos y maestros para que lo ayuden.

 **Daniela Hervar:** ¡Sí! aunque habrá más cosas por revelar, espero te guste.

 **Finalmente un agradecimiento especial a todos los que le han dado fav y follow, un saludo enorme.**

 **EL MANUAL DEL BUEN ESPOSO**

 **CAPITULO 5.- SER UN BUEN HOMBRE PARA SER UN BUEN ESPOSO**

Naruto miraba fijamente a Hiashi sin mostrar señal alguna de nerviosismo y/o debilidad.

El rubio estaba sentado en posición firme y sentado sobre sus piernas, su respiración era lenta y sus ojos se mostraban firmes pero no retadores.

¿Por qué estaba así?

Simple, Hiashi había pedido hablar con él a solas "De hombre a hombre"

Habían pasado aproximadamente dos minutos desde que estaba en esa posición. Ninguno de los dos había emitido palabra alguna, solo se limitaban a observarse con detenimiento.

— Uzumaki Naruto, faltan dos días para tu boda con mi hija ¿Tienes algo que decir?—

Por fin se rompió el silencio, pero la pregunta de Hiashi dejo un poco aturdido al Uzumaki, quien no entendía la razón de su pregunta.

— Me siento feliz pero un poco nervioso por la boda, pero le agradezco a usted y a su familia por su ayuda— Dijo sin saber que otra cosa responder.

Hiashi lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados para después cerrarlos por completo.

— Bien, supongo que debes de estarlo, yo me sentía igual días antes de casarme con la madre de Hinata— Hizo una pausa y tras abrir de nuevo los ojos noto como el rubio lo miraba con sorpresa — Uzumaki Naruto, los Hyuga somos personas que mantienen sus sentimientos y pensamientos a raya, esta es la primera vez que se le permite a un integrante el cumplir sus deseos para poder contraer matrimonio con otra persona y que a su vez salga del clan ¿Sabes cuan afortunado eres?—

Naruto hizo una ligera reverencia con sumo respeto para responder como se debía.

— Lo sé Hiashi-san, se que el clan Hyuga debió de pasar sobre muchas de sus reglas, pero a la vez esto fue algo necesario para adaptarse al nuevo régimen shinobi. Hiashi-san, le agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón el que me haya confiado la felicidad de Hinata, no lo defraudare—

Una casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hiashi, porque aunque pareciera serio, frio, calculador e incorruptible, el líder de los Hyuga amaba a sus dos hijas, pero debido a su posición debía de buscar lo mejor para el clan, por lo que desde que ambas eran pequeñas siempre trato de hacerlas más fuertes, poderosas para que los demás miembros de los Hyuga no pensaran que eran débiles, pero debido a la muerte de su esposa, Hinata desarrollo una timidez e inseguridad que la llevo a no creer en sí misma.

— Uzumaki Naruto, debo confesarte algo—

El rubio sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba, no pensó que su futuro suegro fuera a mostrase tan abierto con él.

— Quise alejar a Hinata varias veces de ti, pero un día comprendí y me di cuenta de que ella se esforzaba al máximo para ser fuerte, solo para poder estar a tu lado, fue por esa razón por la que se convirtió en una excelente shinobi, es un orgullo para nuestro clan— Tras decir lo último, el Hyuga se levanto y camino hacia Naruto provocando que este se tensara aun más — Espero que te mantengas como un shinobi fuerte, con ideales claros— Poniéndose detrás del rubio termino de decir — Mantén tu promesa de proteger a Hinata como el hombre que eres—

Rápidamente Naruto se levanto y yendo detrás del Hyuga hizo de nuevo una reverencia hacia el usuario del Byakugan.

— Como el hombre que soy cumpliré mi promesa— Juro con absoluta seguridad.

— Serás un excelente Hokage— Le dijo haciendo que el rubio se sonriera levemente — Una última cosa cuida tu aspecto, debes mantener una apariencia fresca para tu boda— Le dijo desapareciendo tras el umbral.

— ¡Ahhhh!—Suspiro aliviado el rubio, porque aun la "conversación" con Hiashi le había revelado que confiaba en él, el rubio aun se sentía un poco abrumado por el aura de autoridad que despedía su futuro suegro.

— ¡Naruto-kun!— Grito Hinata corriendo hacia él.

— Hinata-chan ¿Estuviste escuchando todo?—

— Si, pensé que papá podría hacer algo— Confeso un poco apenada.

— No tienes por qué preocuparte Hinata-chan, tu padre es un buen hombre, pero aun me siento un poco intimidado por él— Respondió rascándose la mejilla y mirando hacia el techo.

Al ver el rostro un poco pálido de Naruto la Hyuga sonrió con diversión.

— ¡Hinata-chan no te burles!—Le pido haciendo una pequeña mueca.

— Lo siento, pero te ves adorable—

— ¡No soy adorable!— Respondió robándole un beso a la Hyuga

— Na… ¡Naruto-kun! Aquí no, nos podrían ver—

El rubio sonrió zorrunamente para después tomar de la mano a Hinata y caminar a la salida del clan.

— Naruto-kun, tengo que ir con Sakura-chan—

— Ve con cuidado, yo tengo que ir con Sai— Respondió para después darle un beso en la mejilla a la Hyuga a modo de despedida.

…

— Sai, ¿Estás seguro?—Pregunto Ino que acariciaba el cabello del pálido y este a su vez se encontraba en recostado en las piernas de la rubia.

— Si, según leí en un libro, si revelas tu relación a tus más cercanos, el éxito de la relación se incrementa en un 70%, las personas suelen dar ánimos a la pareja y la relación se establece en la sociedad— Respondió con una sincera sonrisa.

Ino no pudo más que soltar un suspiro.

— Tienes razón, no hay por que ocultar nuestra relación, ¿Cómo lo tomarán los demás?—

— No lo sé, supongo que se sorprenderán—

— No lo creo, algunos ya sospechan—

— ¡Sai! ¡Oi! ¿Estás ahí?—Pregunto Naruto afuera del departamento del pálido.

Ino bufo con enojo, había pocos momentos en los que podía estar a solas con su novio, y ahora el rubio los interrumpía.

— Pasa— Le dijo Sai, ya que Naruto, aparte de Sakura eran los únicos que sabían de la relación de los dos.

— ¡Hey Ino! Pensé que llegabas mañana—

— Llegue hoy por la mañana, la misión fue más fácil de lo que pensé— Respondió sirviéndole te al rubio.

— Aquí tienes Naruto— Le extendió Sai unos cuantos pergaminos.

— Gracias, me serán de mucha ayuda—

— No es nada, un sempai de los Anbu me ayudo—

Los pergaminos que el pelinegro le había dado a Naruto contenían información recolectada sobre el clan Uzumaki y las técnicas del mismo, pero debido a que tal información estaba clasificada y dentro de los archivo anbu, Naruto había tenido muchos problemas para hacerse con ellos, y fue gracias a la intervención de Sai que el rubio pudo hacerse con ellos.

Los anbu conservaban los archivos con sumo recelo, pero ahora Naruto quería hacerse con ellos para saber más de su clan y aunque nadie más lo supiera, el rubio quería contactarse con Karin para poder intercambiar información sobre su clan.

— Naruto te ves fatal, tu rostro esta pálido, parecerás como si hubieras muerto y el Edo Tensei te hubiera revivido— Le dijo Sai sin ningún toque de amabilidad.

— ¡Sai! ¡No seas descortés!—Le grito Ino viendo como el rubio se hundía de hombros —Naruto, ven, te ayudare a revitalizar tu piel—

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio?—

— Si, utilizare un tratamiento de belleza que Tsunade-sama me enseño, será fácil con el nivel de chakra que tienes—

— ¡Eso es de chicas!—Se quejo el rubio pensando que sería una pérdida de tiempo.

— Cállate y solo relájate— Le dijo antes de aplicar un poco de chakra en el rostro del rubio.

— ¡Ahh!— Naruto pego un pequeño grito, al sentir un ligero hormigueo en su rostro así como su piel se estiraba y reacomodaba.

— Deja de quejarte ¿O no quieres ver feliz a Hinata?—

— Pero se siente raro—

— No hables—

Por su lado Sai solo se divertía al ver como su novia tomaba como conejillo de indias al rubio. Desde el incidente con el líder de la secta shinobi, Sai se había vuelto un poco más suelto y sonreía más a menudo, pero gran parte de eso era gracias a la intervención de Ino que le había enseñado lo que en verdad era el ser amado.

— Listo, ¡Wow! ¡Te ves bien Naruto!, Hinata se sorprenderá, ahora ve a tu casa y duerme bien— Le dijo al ver su "obra maestra" (según ella).

La piel de Naruto ahora era tersa y suave, todo rastro de ojeras y de cansancio se habían desvanecido, haciendo ver al rubio más jovial y fresco.

— Mi piel se siente muy suave ¡Y no tengo ojeras!—Grito feliz el rubio ¡Gracias Ino!—

La rubia sonrió triunfante y un tanto altanera.

— Por supuesto, en este tipo de jutsus médicos soy mejor que Sakura, déjame lo de la belleza a mí—

— Gracias Ino y Sai, nos vemos mañana— Se despidió el rubio saliendo del departamento.

— Bien, ahora que no tenemos molestias, ¿En que estábamos?—Pregunto coquetamente la ojiazul acercándose traviesamente hacia el pelinegro.

— Naruto te puso de buen humor, debo de darle las gracias— Dijo el pálido tomando la mano de Ino y llevándola a su recamara.

…

Como ya era costumbre para el rubio, antes de dormir, tomo el manual de Jiraiya y comenzó a leer.

 **CAPITULO CINCO: ACTITUD Y APARIENCIA.**

 _ **Todo hombre siempre debe de cuidar su forma de actuar ante las personas, esto sin caer en la hipocresía, pero, Minato, como shinobis que somos, debemos aprender a mantener la calma y a pensar con la mente fría.**_

 _ **Sé que muchas veces actúas con madurez, pero a veces sueles perder la calma, trata de mantenerte firme ante todo y más frente a aquellos que quieran lastimar a tu familia.**_

 _ **Al estar en familia, las personas suelen relajarse y tratar de mostrar ese lado más suave y humano, lo que está bien.**_

 _ **Dentro de tu matrimonio deberás de demostrar abiertamente tus sentimientos, su casa es el refugio que los mantendrá salvo, demuestra a tu esposa cuanto la amas, pero mantén tu distancia y las muestras abiertas de afecto limitadas frente a las personas.**_

 _ **¿Qué quiero decir?**_

 _ **No es que muestres frialdad ante Kushina, no por supuesto que no, lo que quiero decir es que mantengas a raya tus sentimientos para que no afecten tu trabajo.**_

 _ **Habrá muchas personas que busquen y esperen que tengas la guardia abajo para hacerte daño, para eso deberás de mantener el control de tus emociones.**_

 _ **Desde siempre, a los hombres poderosos e importantes siempre se les ha buscado hacerle daño a través de sus familias: Esposa, hijos, padres, etc.**_

 _ **Ambos sabemos que Kushina es una excelente shinobi, pero siempre buscaran el momento idóneo para atacarla.**_

 _ **No te aconsejo que la mantengas siempre vigilada ya que ella lo tomara como un acoso y como su no confiaras en ella.**_

 _ **Por lo que deberás de saber quiénes son tus posibles "enemigos" y tenerle la confianza a Kushina para decirle quienes son esas personas.**_

 _ **Ambos son un equipo que debe mantenerse alerta y en mutua cooperación para evitar incidentes.**_

 _ **Muchos piensan que el amor es una debilidad, y lo es cuando no se tiene el control de los sentimientos, piensa en todo lo que tienes que proteger y no te concentres en un solo objetivo.**_

 _ **Pasando a otro punto, deberás de seguir estos tres principios:**_

 _ **1.- No dejes que el enojo o la tristeza te consuman: Dentro de un matrimonio, las mujeres buscan que sus parejas les den la satisfacción de poder ser el apoyo emocional, es por eso que si tienes sentimientos negativos que han sido ocasionado por culpa del trabajo trata dejarlos atrás, tu hogar es un refugio y un lugar donde podrás mantener la calma, y, en dado caso que no puedas despejarte habla con Kushina sobre tus problemas laborales, pero hazlo de forma tranquila y pacífica, y veras como ella te ayuda a llegar a una solución.**_

 _ **2.- Mantén el trabajo separado de tu vida familiar: Esto es muy difícil, demasiado para los shinobis. Cuando seas Hokage, tu tiempo será limitado e impredecible, como lo dije en capítulos anteriores, un esposo deberá de mantener sus promesas, y si no puede deberá de compensarlas con otras, pero aquí te explicaré más extensamente.**_

 _ **Este capítulo trata sobre las apariencias y sobre y la actitud. Minato, escribo este capítulo pensando en que serás Hokage, los shinobis y la gente te tomara como un ejemplo tanto profesionalmente como personalmente.**_

 _ **I.-Toma decisiones como Hokage pensando en todos los habitantes de Konoha, no solo para ti y tu familia, sino para el beneficio de todos.**_

 _ **II.- Mantén equilibrado tu tiempo, y pasa tiempo de calidad con Kushina y tus futuros hijos evitando que cualquier cosa del trabajo se interponga, claro a menos que sea necesario.**_

 _ **III.- No tomes ventaja de tu posición para cumplir deseos familiares, no uses tu influencia para sacar beneficio.**_

 _ **IV.- Como Hokage trata de igual forma a tu familia como al resto de las personas, dentro de casa y fuera del trabajo actúa como esposo y padre.**_

 _ **Todo eso hará que seas un buen esposo y a la vez un excelente Hokage.**_

 _ **Si sabes mantener en equilibrio las dos partes ten por seguro que vivirás una vida en control y los beneficios serán inmensos ya que tanto tu familia como las personas confiaran en ti.**_

 _ **Por último sigue y mantén este punto sin olvidarlo nunca:**_

 _ **3.- La apariencia física es muy importante: Así como lo lees, y aunque suene un poco trillado la realidad es esa. Las personas siempre buscarán el encontrar algún modo de criticarte, es por eso que debes de mantener una apariencia física fresca y jovial, que denote buena salud física y mental, y, por tanto que inspire confianza y seguridad. Lo mismo aplica a tu matrimonio.**_

 _ **A las mujeres les gusta y aman que sus esposo se mantengan sanos, fuertes y en forma. Es obvio que como shinobis lo seamos, ese es un requisito fundamental para mantenernos como tales. Pero, debido al estrés y a la carga de trabajo que tiene un persona con un cargo importante como el de ser Hokage, las personas suelen descuidarse y decaen poco a poco, es por eso que debes evitar eso y cuidar que estés sano, come a tus horas, mantente limpio, duerme y descansa bien, y si tienes demasiado trabajo pide ayuda a quien más confianza tengas.**_

 _ **Y, no esperes a sentirte exhausto para pedirlo, de lo contrario o será bueno para nadie.**_

 _ **Recuerda que la primera impresión es la que cuenta, y aun con tu esposa si mantienes esa actitud jovial y tranquila hacia ella la confianza permanecerá.**_

…

— Ser esposo y Hokage al mismo tiempo no será nada fácil— Dijo Naruto dejándose caer en la cama — Pero si papá pudo yo también podré— Se animo a sí mismo — No pensé que Ino, Sai y Hiashi-san tuvieran razón… Ero-sennin gracias, sin tus consejos no sabría ni a donde ir—

Sin decir nada más se levanto de la cama y caminando hacia la repisa que tenía a lado tomo una pequeña caja.

— ¿Le gustará a Hinata-chan?—Pregunto tomando los dijes de sus padres.

Tras analizarlos un poco e dio cuenta que se podrían abrir, grata fue su sorpresa al ver el rostro de sus padres dentro de los dijes.

El rubio sonrió con alegría mientras su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas.

— Esto asombrará demasiado a Hinata-chan— Dijo dejando los dos dijes en la misma caja.

— Tendré que regalarle algo en agradecimiento a la abuela Tsunade, tal vez diez cajas de Sake— Rio al último al imaginar a una Tsunade ebria y enojada.

 **En otra parte de Konoha:**

— Creo que debo de dejar de beber— Se dijo una rubia exuberante mirando el fondo de una botella de alcohol.

….

Gracias a todos por leer.

Los reviews son bienvenidos :D


	6. Vida Marital

¡De regreso!

Antes que nada, les informo que este es el penúltimo capítulo, el próximo lo subiré tan pronto y lo tenga ya que es casi seguro que la próxima semana salga de viaje.

 **Eliuska20:** Lamento la espera pero no tenía inspiración para hacer el fic.

 **Daniela hervar:** Esa Tsunade no dejaría la bebida ni aunque su vida dependiera de eso xD.

 **Mhialove02:** ¿Sobre la noche de bodas? Tengo cierta idea, es cuestión de que la pueda plasmar como esta en mi cabeza, pero lo más seguro es que si lo haga :D

 **AkimeMaxwell:** La verdad hasta yo he aprendido mucho, como dice el manual, en una relación los dos deben de cooperar para que el matrimonio funcione.

 **Yami Meza:** Hiashi se hace el duro pero ama a sus dos hijas, pero, debido a su posición como líder de los Hyuga debe mantener el perfil alto que tiene la familia.

 **DianaMounr:** Jajajajajaja lo que le faltaba a Sai era amorsh xD

 **Niorima:** Créeme que me pongo muy sensible cuando escribo los pensamientos de Naruto sobre sus padres, solo de pensar como él se sentiría me eriza la piel.

 **NH4Ever:** Este es la penúltima parte, espero te guste :D

 **Sele02:** No es que se aproveche de su posición como Hokage, sino de no caer en la corrupción y en el abuso de poder para poder mantenerse como un líder correcto, como dice el dicho "Cuentas claras amistades largas" xD o algo así.

 **Tsunauzumakihyuga:** ¿AA? ¡Buen consejo! Pero de todas formas, no aguantaría ni medio día xD

 **Guest:** ¡Gracias por comprenderme Q-Q! En verdad se agradece que las personas tengan esa consideración :D

 **Dragon Hime:** ¡Thank you so much for your attention!

 **EL MANUAL DEL BUEN ESPOSO**

 **CAPITULO 06.- VIDA MARITAL**

— Naruto…— lo llamo Sakura en voz baja intentando despertarlo sin exaltarlo.

— ¿Umm? ¿Sakura-chan? Perdón me quede dormido— se disculpo sintiéndose un poco desubicado y desorientado, pero, al ver por la ventana pudo calcular que hora era.

El rubio se había dormido en el sofá de la sala de la Sakura, debido a que él día anterior, Naruto, Shikamaru y Sai habían tenido que revisar todos los puntos de seguridad de la aldea ya que un shinobi renegado había ingresado a Konoha que tenía como misión extraer documentos del archivo anbu.

El joven shinobi supuso que, debido al movimiento de los últimos días ocasionado por la boda del "Héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja", podría entrar y salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero el pobre chico subestimo totalmente el nivel de los shinobis de Konoha. Apenas había pasado los treinta metros, cuando cuatro Anbus lo amagaron con brutalidad.

El incidente había sido pequeño, pero, Kakashi no permitiría que otra persona siquiera intentará pensar en entrar a Konoha sin autorización. Demasiadas personas importantes asistirían a la ceremonia, por lo que la seguridad debía de ser impecable.

Por su lado, Naruto preocupado por la situación pidió personalmente a Kakashi, el poder hacer las inspecciones para poder estar más tranquilo, y, así ocupar su mente en otra cosa para que los nervios no le hicieran entrar en un ataque de ansiedad.

— No te preocupes, ayer fue un día muy agitado. Cuando vi que te quedaste dormido no quise despertarte— contesto la ojiverde dándole un poco de té.

— Si, me sentía muy cansado, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me quede dormido.

— Cuando Ino y yo salimos de la cocina, escuchamos tus ronquidos. Ino casi se pone a reír al ver como dormías.

El rubio sonrió un poco apenado imaginando a la rubia — Gracias Sakura-chan, te cause problemas.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!—Le regañó mientras le revolvía el cabello — Pero, ahora ve a tu casa y báñate. Shikamaru me dijo que pasaría por ti a las nueve de la mañana— le dijo dándole la nota que el Nara había dejado para él.

— Gra… gracias Sakura-chan— contesto intentando no ahogarse con el emparedado que había tomado de la mesa.

Sakura suspiro cansada ante la falta de modales del rubio, aunque, debía de admitir que ya no actuaba tan "instintivamente" frente a las personas. Hinata le había enseñado a saludar con educación, a hablar con propiedad, pero siendo Naruto tan distraído podía olvidar todo eso en un instante.

— _Hinata, aun te queda mucho que enseñarle a Naruto_ — dijo la ojiverde con un poco de diversión.

…

— No lo repetiré Naruto, vete a tu casa, debes de descansar para que tengas fuerzas para mañana— le ordeno Kakashi viendo que ya eran las seis de la tarde y aun les quedaba por inspeccionar los últimos puntos de seguridad de la aldea.

— Pero, Kakashi-sensei yo…

— Ve, es una orden— le dijo Kakashi poniéndose totalmente serio —Naruto, mañana es un día muy importante para Hinata y para ti, el novio debe de permanecer fresco y bien presentable, anda ve y descansa — le pidió de forma bastante paternal. El Hokage apreciaba demasiado al rubio, incluso se podía decir que lo consideraba como a un hijo, y, el hecho de que al día siguiente se casara lo hacía sentir feliz pero a la vez un poco viejo.

— Kakashi-sensei, gracias por preocuparse por mí.

— Es lo menos que podría hacer por uno de mis alumnos— le contesto alzando los hombros y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Naruto no podía describir la alegría que sentía en ese momento, por fin después de todo lo que había pasado por fin tenía personas que lo querían y lo apreciaban: amigos, profesores una mujer que lo amaba y que al día siguiente sería su esposa.

Camino directamente a su casa recordando los momentos en los que había conocido a sus seres queridos, pero, al momento de recordar el tiempo que había pasado con Hinata, decidió ir a verla, aunque fuera solo un instante.

— ¿Hinata-chan?— la llamo en voz baja entrando desde la ventana del cuarto de la Hyuga.

Al no escuchar respuesta, el rubio recorrió la habitación de Hinata. Muchas de las cosas de la pelinegra ya no estaban, ya que días antes las había empacado para después llevarlas a la que sería su nueva casa.

— ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto totalmente nerviosa al ver a su prometido.

— Solo quería verte, necesitaba verte a solas— respondió sonrojándose levemente y rascándose la mejilla.

A Hinata le invadió la ternura al ver a Naruto actuar tan sincero, esa era la segunda razón por la cual ella se había enamorado de él.

— Naruto-kun, no importa si mañana el mundo se acaba, eso no cambiará el hecho de que siempre te amaré— confeso acariciando la mejilla del rubio.

El corazón de Naruto casi se detuvo, la Hyuga era demasiado sincera con sus sentimientos lo que provocaba que el rubio se sintiera tan desbordado en sus sentimientos.

— Hinata-chan, para o me enamoraré más de ti— le pidió tapándose el rostro para qué la pelinegra no pudiera ver el gran sonrojo que tenía.

Hinata le retiro la mano del rostro y antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo lo beso con ternura.

— Naruto-kun, no te contengas en ser feliz, desde mañana seremos una familia, y compartiremos todo.

Sin soportarlo más, el rubio la abrazo posesivamente para poder enseñarle cuán rápido latía su corazón por ella.

— Hinata-chan ¿Siempre estarás junto a mi?— le pregunto pensando que lo que estaba viviendo solo era un bello sueño.

— Siempre Naruto-kun, siempre estaré contigo.

— Hinata-chan, gracias por amarme.

— No Naruto-kun, gracias a ti por existir— dijo antes de que el rubio la besara con dulzura y con amor.

Era un beso que transmitía confianza, alegría, regocijo, satisfacción pero sobretodo mucho deseo.

—Hinata-chan, descansa— le dijo antes de caminar hacia la ventana — Te amo—Susurro desapareciendo a través de la ventana

….

— ¿El último capítulo? Pensé que abrían más consejos— se dijo Naruto para sí mismo mientras hojeaba el manual de Jiraiya.

Después de haber ido con Hinata, Naruto se dirigió con Teuchi a comer un poco de su tan amado ramen, y, mientras comía, Ayame lo bombardeó con preguntas sobre su boda, las cuales contesto con alegría, pero, una duda entro en su mente cuando la castaña le pregunto de cómo sería su luna de miel.

Naruto y Hinata habían tenido relaciones en varias ocasiones, pero lo que el rubio quería era que su noche fuera perfecta, que tanto él como Hinata lo disfrutarán y lo recordarán por siempre, y no es que sus encuentros sexuales hubieran sido malos, al contrarió, habían sido bastante buenos, a excepción de su primera vez donde habían tenido un par de incidentes menores.

El rubio se acomodó en su cama y tomo de nuevo el manual para poder leer el final del manual.

— ¿eh? ¿Es enserio? Ero-sennin…— sonrió nostálgico y un poco alegre al ver el nombre del capítulo seis.

 _ **CAPITULO SEIS: VIDA SEXUAL.**_

 _ **Minato, todos los consejos que te pude haber dado, ya los escribí en este manual, pero, hay una cosa que se perfectamente que te será de gran utilidad.**_

 _ **Y eso es referente a tu vida sexual.**_

 _ **Minato, el sexo por si solo es solo satisfacción física, mientras que el sexo con amor es complacer el corazón y hacer sentir importante a tu esposa.**_

 _ **Para mantener el romance en tu matrimonio debes no solo de tener confianza en tu pareja, también debes de poner algo de tu parte.**_

 _ **Como te dije en el capitulo anterior, la apariencia es muy importante, no debes de descuidar tu cuerpo, las mujeres aman a los hombres que se cuidan y permanecen sanos y fuertes. Kushina no es diferente a las demás mujeres, ella podrá amarte por todo lo que has hecho por ella y por todas aquellas ocasiones en que los dos han podido superar difíciles situaciones, pero como toda mujer sana se siente atraída por tu aspecto, algo que es perfectamente normal.**_

 _ **Cuando dos personas se aman, llegan a conocerse bien, tanto en lo emocional como en lo físico.**_

 _ **Ya he dejado en claro todo aquello referente a los sentimientos, pero para un matrimonio feliz y duradero debes de aprender a satisfacer las necesidades sexuales de tu esposa.**_

 _ **Como hombres, estamos llenos de testosterona y los más jóvenes siempre buscaran satisfacer su deseo, olvidando en muchas ocasiones lo que piense su pareja lo que lleva a ignorar sus sentimientos y sus emociones.**_

 _ **El sexo implica demasiadas cosas:**_

 _ **1.- Conocer lo que le gusta a tu esposa.- Esto implica que tipo de sexo le agrada: fuerte, suave, pervertido, si le gusta experimentar cosas nuevas o incluso si tienen fetiches.**_

 _ **2.-Conocer las zonas erógenas de tu pareja.- Aquellas partes de su cuerpo que son más sensibles y que debes de estimular para hacerla llegar al orgasmo.**_

 _ **3.-Conocer el aguante del cuerpo de tu esposa.- ¿Por qué? Las personas difieren al momento en que llegan a la satisfacción, algunas más que otras, y por eso, si ella requiere más tiempo que tú para poder satisfacerse deberás de seguir los siguientes pasos:**_

 _ **I) Lugar y momento: Anteriormente te dije que para sorprender a tu pareja puedes tomarla por sorpresa y preparar algo romántico. Si ha pasado algún tiempo desde que tuvieron intimidad te aconsejo que la lleves a una cita y reserves una habitación de hotel, para poder pasar un tiempo a solas y sin que nadie los interrumpa.**_

 _ **Si no puedes hacer esto, intenta darte un tiempo por las noches y tomar un baño juntos, lo mejor sería pasarlo en la bañera de ese modo estarán más cómodos y podrán hablar con tranquilidad.**_

 _ **Otra opción que podrías tomar es cocinar para ella, las mujeres aman eso, prepara lo que a ella le guste, compra un buen Sake o algún otro tipo de bebida, usa velas y vístete para la ocasión para hacerle saber que te importa y que te preocupas por ella.**_

 _ **II) Juegos previos.- Comúnmente llamado como precalentamiento, este punto es muy importante porque te hace conocer los puntos uno y dos a la perfección ¿Qué hacer para descubrirlos? Son cosas simples pero de mucha ayuda "Besos, caricias, masajes, el uso de estimulantes como cremas, aceites, juguetes sexuales" lo que sea seguro y que ella esté de acuerdo para descubrir y llegar a la cúspide de una relación sexual satisfactoria.**_

 _ **Por último pero no menos importante sigue este paso.**_

 _ **4.- Pide su opinión: Hay mujeres solo se desenvuelven en el momento del acto sexual y se cohíben cuando hablan sobre ello de forma normal. Habla con ella con confianza, sin presionarla y siempre haciéndola sentir tranquila, dile que su opinión es muy importante para ti por que la amas y quieres saber más de ella.**_

 _ **No pienses que puedes ser pervertido por hacerle ese tipo de preguntas, recuerda que el beneficio es para los dos.**_

 _ **En la mayoría de las parejas, una vida sexual satisfactoria equivale a una vida marital estable y llena de confianza.**_

 _ **Minato, espero que sigas estos consejos, que yo se que te servirán de mucha ayuda, recuerda que si tienes alguna duda o no entiendes algo de lo que aquí está escrito puedes venir a mí y preocuparme con toda confianza.**_

 _ **PD: Se hombre y dale muchos hijos a Kushina, pero recuerda el primero tiene que ser mi ahijado**_

 _ **-Jiraiya-**_

… _ **..**_

Naruto cerró con cuidado y lo deposito con cuidado en la caja donde lo había encontrado para después ponerlo en la mesita de noche.

— Tengo muchas cosas que poner en práctica— Dijo pervertidamente imaginando a Hinata a lado de su cama.

Por muy tonto y descuidado que fuera, el rubio había resultado ser muy pervertido y creativo a la hora de tener intimidad con Hinata, la cual, en sus primeras veces había sentido un poco de pena, pero al descubrir lo que en verdad era la lujuría, la Hinata no pudo evitar comenzar a fantasear en situaciones bastante subidas de tono.

— Ero-sennin, en verdad te admire y te sigo admirando, gracias por seguirme enseñando aun cuando te hayas ido— dijo en voz baja mientras quitaba el polvo de la única foto que el Sannin y el se habían tomado — Por fin mañana formare mi propia familia, tenías razón Sensei, encontré a la mujer perfecta para mí— susurro sintiendo que su voz comenzaba a quebrarse — Hubiera deseado que tu y mis padres estuvieran mañana conmigo— deseo volviendo a poner en cuadro en su lugar.

Tomo la cajita donde estaban los dijes de sus padres para volver a contemplarlos por última vez antes de que se los entregara a Hinata.

— Por supuesto que le gustarán—

…..

El sol comenzaba a salir por el monte Hokage mientras algunos shinobis corrían por la villa para poder mantener vigilada la aldea y poder asegurar a todas las personas que asistirán al mayor evento del año.

A lo lejos del centro de la villa se encontraba una casa grande con un espacioso jardín, del cual se podían escuchar a varias personas hablando muy animadamente.

— ¿Podrías dejar de dar vueltas?—Le pidió Kiba a un pálido y nervioso Naruto.

— ¡Cállate! Mi cuerpo no puede dejar de temblar— Se quejo el rubio mordiéndose las uñas.

— Lei en un libro que los hombres que sienten pánico antes de su boda es porque están inseguros de ser lo suficientemente hombres como para satisfacer a sus mujeres— Dijo Sai con su característica voz tranquila.

— ¡Sai!—Lo regañaron Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji.

— Creo que voy a desmayarme— Declaro el rubio comenzando a ver todo nublado.

— ¡No Naruto!— Gritaron sus cuatro amigos viendo como el rubio se ponía mucho más pálido que antes.

…..

Bienvenidos sean sus comentarios y sugerencias para el ultimo capitulo, que no estoy seguro de cómo acabarlo :D


	7. Eternidad

¡Ultimo capitulo!

Si, después de un tiempo, este fic llega a su fin.

Agradezco a todos los que leyeron esta historia.

Saludos a todos y los invito a leer "Desastre Temporal: Descubriendo el pasado", "Sasuke, Sakura y el otro Sasuke" así como "Perversión en Konoha", este ultimo estará en paro indefinido ya que la autora está muy ocupada con la escuela y está un poco deprimida por algo que le paso.

En fin, pásense por mi perfil si quieren leer otros fics.

 **EL MANUAL DEL BUEN ESPOSO**

 **CAPITULO 07.- ETERNIDAD**

— Creo que voy a desmayarme— Declaro el rubio comenzando a ver todo nublado a su alrededor.

— ¡No Naruto!— Gritaron sus cuatro amigos viendo como Naruto se ponía mucho más pálido que antes.

— ¿Pero qué demonios?—grito Tsunade que milagrosamente había atrapado al novio en el aire — ¡Despierta idiota!— le ordeno mientras lo sacudía con fuerza para que despertará.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?—pregunto Naruto al estar un tanto desorientado y adormilado, a causa de su desmayo de escasos dos segundos.

— Deja de jugar, actúa como hombre— le regaño jalándole las mejillas— solo faltan un par de horas para que contraigas matrimonio—

— Lo siento, pero…

— ¡Ahhh! Todos los hombres actúan así— dijo tras suspirar con enojo — Y ustedes ¿De qué se ríen?— riñó a los otros cuatro que se aguantaban la risa al ver como ella regañaba a Naruto.

— Lo sentimos, Tsunade-sama—

— Ts, mocosos, cuando se casen sufrirán lo mismo que Naruto, ahora levanten sus traseros y ayuden a Naruto a vestirse— ordeno de nuevo Tsunade señalando a Shizune que traía el kimono formal del rubio.

En Konoha y en toda la nación del fuego, era tradición que los amigos cercanos del novio, le ayudarán a vestir el traje ceremonial. La costumbre dictaba que, el novio al ser ayudado por sus más cercanos compañeros recibía el apoyo y la fuerza para iniciar su matrimonio, porque, una unión entre un hombre y una mujer debía de ser aceptada y bendecida tanto por sus familiares como por sus amigos.

Cuando Naruto supo que debía de hacer este ritual, paso por un estado de depresión al saber que Sasuke no iba a poder acompañarlo, pero, no fue hasta que hablo con Tsunade que la mujer le dijo que debería de dejar las cosas fluir con tranquilidad. El rubio tuvo que admitir que la sannin tenía razón y que, además de Sasuke, tenía a otros amigos, muy buenos compañeros y con los quienes había pasado grandes cosas.

Al principio, a Naruto le había dado un poco de pena el tener que pedirle a Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai y a Kiba que lo ayudarán, jamás les había pedido un favor tan personal, pero sabiendo que ellos no se negarían, le fue mucho más fácil el poder hacerlo. El rubio también había pensado en pedir la ayuda de Lee y Shino, pero, los dos sería los encargados de la seguridad interna de la boda, así que con algo de pena decidió solo pedir una disculpa.

— ¿No está demasiado apretado?—pregunto Kiba que había terminado de amarrar el kimono de Naruto.

— No, así está bien, gracias chicos—dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la mejilla izquierda.

— No lo digas, somos amigos, además, es una buena forma de comenzar a sumar puntos con el que será el próximo Hokage— bromeo Chouji mientras tomaba una manzana.

— Es verdad, pero yo seré su mano derecha, así que solo lo hago para irme acostumbrando— dijo Shikamaru con un poco de burla.

Correspondiendo a las bromas, Naruto miro al Nara y le dijo — Temari no la tendrá fácil.

— ¡Oi! Ni lo menciones, eso será muy problemático.

— ¡A Shikamaru lo van a domar!—se burlo Kiba riendo sin control.

— ¡Al menos yo tengo a alguien! No como tú que solo te hacen caso los perros— arremetió Shikamaru con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo.

— ¡Bucare a una buena mujer y me casaré con ella! ¡Ya lo verán!—amenazo el Inuzuka alzando el dedo al techo.

— Lo que tu digas, pero dudo que encuentres a una mujer tan adorable como Hinata— le dijo Naruto con orgullo.

— ¿Terminaron?—pregunto Tsunade entrando a la habitación — bien, solo falta una hora, Naruto, hay algo que debo darte.

El rubio alzo una ceja preguntándose qué es lo que Tsunade quería hablarle, ya que, antes le había entregado los dijes de sus padres, pero ahora dudaba que fuera algo tan importante como eso.

— Es algo que una persona muy importante para ti me dejo hace tiempo, y, decidí que este sería el mejor momento para entregártelo— dijo extendiéndole un pequeño sobre azul con el símbolo de Konoha en medio.

Lentamente y sin saber de que se trataba, el rubio abrió el sobre.

— ¿Una carta?—se dijo al tener el sobre en la mano. No tenía nombre ni ninguna marca que indicara quien había sido el autor de dicho mensaje.

— Chicos, por favor salgan un momento— pidió Tsunade con extraña amabilidad.

Sin hacer caso de lo que había dicho la rubia, Naruto corto un extremo de la carta y saco su contenido.

Con una sonrisa melancólica y con ojos acuosos, Naruto comenzó a leer:

 _ **¡Hey pequeño!**_

 _ **Te preguntarás porque te escribo esta carta.**_

 _ **Bueno…**_

 _ **Naruto, parto a una misión importante, pero, algo dentro de me dice que no regresaré.**_

 _ **Es algo extraño que piense eso, pero, si es que mis presentimientos son correctos, no puedo irme sin poder despedirme de ti.**_

 _ **Naruto, si me pasa algo, solo quiero decirte que fuiste como un hijo para mí. Aunque sea tu padrino, eso no quiere decir que el que te haya entrenado durante estos dos años solo haya sido por obligación.**_

 _ **Me recuerdas demasiado a Kushina y a Minato, sacaste lo mejor de cada uno de ellos. Ambos te amaban tanto desde antes que nacieras, eras un hijo demasiado esperado por ambos, y, fue por eso mismo que los a dos no les importo sacrificarse para protegerte.**_

 _ **Naruto, eres el producto de un amor fuerte y brillante, y, ese mismo amor hizo que no pudieras caer en la oscuridad.**_

 _ **Se fuerte pequeño, creo en ti y espero que seas un gran y mejor shinobi de lo que eres ahora.**_

 _ **Sigue peleando por tus ideales y vive tu vida sin arrepentirte.**_

 _ **Continua con paso firme tu camino ninja.**_

 _ **Naruto, se que algún día formarás una bella familia a lado de una excelente y fuerte mujer. Ama a tu esposa tanto como a tus hijos y, con la misma fuerza con la protegerás Konoha.**_

 _ **Solo te diré algo más:**_

 _ **Estoy total y absolutamente orgulloso de ti.**_

 _ **No pensé que llegaría a quererte tanto.**_

 _ **Se feliz.**_

 _ **JIRAIYA**_

Tras haber leído la pequeña carta, Naruto la guardo con cuidado para después mirar a Tsunade.

— Gracias abuela, Ero-sennin… Jiraiya-sensei aun no deja de sorprenderme— le dijo mientras se limpiaban las lagrimas.

— A pesar de que era un idiota, siempre fue un gran hombre— contesto la rubia dándose vuelta para que Naruto no viera su expresión de melancolía mezclada con un poco de dolor — Es hora, vámonos, o llegaremos tarde— le ordeno abriendo la puerta para salir.

….

— ¡Te ves hermosa!— le dijo Sakura a una muy bella Hyuga que permanecía sentada para no arrugar su kimono de novia.

— Gra… gracias, Sakura-chan.

— No seas tan tímida, por fin tu sueño se cumplirá, vamos sonríe— le pidió la Haruno tomándola de los hombros.

— Yo… aun no creo que sea verdad, siento como si fuera solo un sueño, pero también, tengo miedo de que Naruto-kun se arrepienta— confeso Hinata cerrando sus puños con fuerza y hundiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Eh? ¿Lo dices enserio? ¡Si Naruto se atreviera dejarte plantada en el altar, ten por seguro que lo buscaría hasta el fin del mundo y le daría una gran paliza!—respondió Sakura con un puño al aire — Pero, se que él jamás lo haría, el te ama demasiado, y solo que lo matasen haría que no cumpliera su promesa de casarse contigo. Hinata ten más confianza en ti— le dijo sinceramente para que se calmara.

— Quiero tener tanta confianza como la tienes tú, pero, aun tengo que seguir esforzándome.

— ¡Así se dice Hinata! Nunca pares de dar lo mejor de ti, pero ahora, solo enfócate en tu boda, sonríe ¡Debes de sentirte feliz!

— Lo estoy ¡Estoy tan feliz que siento que podría morir de felicidad!

Sakura sonrió conmovida pensando que Hinata era la mujer ideal para Naruto.

— Hinata, es hora— interrumpió Hiashi para poder dar comienzo a la ceremonia.

…

— No pensé que el chico más revoltoso y problemático al que le haya enseñado fuera a casarse— le confesó Iruka a Kakashi— Y mucho menos que me llegará a pedir que fuese su padrino.

— Los chicos han crecido, ahora son adultos. Iruka, no hemos quedado estancados— contesto el copy ninja sintiéndose viejo.

— No lo digas, creo que tendré que darme prisa y comenzar a formar una familia ¿Y tú?

— Yo soy un hombre que aprecia la libertad, por el momento no me interesa tener a una familia— contesto el de cabello blanco con sinceridad.

— Kakashi, el tiempo no pasa en vano.

— Lo sé, pero, si algún día encuentro a la mujer ideal no dudare en ponerme serio.

Iruka solo rodo los ojos ante la falta de compromiso de su compañero, pero no importaba lo que hiciese, Kakashi jamás cambiaría de parecer.

— Hay vienen—dijo el copy ninja viendo que Naruto llegaba acompañado de Tsunade.

La mayoría de los invitados ya estaban presentes, solo faltaban los Hyuga y Sakura que serían los que llegarían para dar inicio a la ceremonia.

— En diez minutos llegarán— le dijo Tsunade a Naruto para que se fuera preparando.

El Rubio asintió, pero al momento de ver que en un rincón del salón se encontraba una foto de Neji, no pudo evitar ir hacia ese lugar.

— Neji, ha pasado tiempo, ¿Sabes? No pasa un día sin que piense en ti, se que tarde mucho en darme cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata, fui tonto, bueno, siempre lo he sido, pero… Neji, gracias por haber estado siempre al lado de Hinata, por siempre haberla protegido, se que tuviste que luchar por el gran resentimiento que sentías, pero, me siento feliz por haberte ayudado a dejar eso atrás. Neji, me dijiste que algún día pagarías tu deuda, pero, no creí que fuera de ese modo. Neji, gracias por haber salvado mi vida, pero jamás podre aceptar que hayas intercambiado tu vida por la mía. Neji, te prometo cuidar y proteger a Hinata con mi vida, la haré tan feliz como tú siempre quisiste que ella fuera. Gracias Neji— termino de decir el rubio juntando sus manos a modo de plegaria.

Caminó de regreso a donde estaba Iruka, pero, al ver a toda la gente en el lugar de la ceremonia, se puso más nervioso que antes. Sudaba como nunca en su vida y sus piernas temblaban como gelatina, cosa que solo divertía a la mayoría de los invitados.

— ¿Nervioso?—le pregunto Iruka mientras tocaba su hombro.

— Iruka-sensei… lo estoy… no puedo dejar de temblar.

— Respira con tranquilidad, eso te calmará, vamos, hazle caso a tu ´padrino.

El rubio inhalo y exhalo un par de veces hasta que increíblemente dejo de temblar.

— Tenía razón, estoy más tranquilo ¿Cómo lo supo?

— Naruto, tantos años como maestro me han enseñado cientos de formas para mantenerme paciente, muchas de ellas las descubrí cuando fuiste mi alumno.

Naruto no pudo evitar reír un poco mientras recordaba todas las travesuras y locuras que había hecho de pequeño.

— Le cause muchos problemas, lo siento— se disculpo haciendo una leve reverencia.

— Fueron tantos, pero, ahora forman parte de muy buenos recuerdos.

— Naruto, hay viene Hinata, los dos, vayan a sus lugares— les pidió Tsunade tanto a Iruka como al rubio.

Naruto trago con fuerza sintiendo como sus piernas volvían a quedarse tan blandas que no podía dar siquiera un paso.

Al verlo así, Iruka lo tomo del codo y lo llevo al altar.

La ceremonia sería al estilo tradicional, siguiendo los rituales Hyuga.

Los invitados ocuparon sus lugares esperando a que Hiashi acompañara a Hinata a lado de Naruto.

El silencio era tranquilo y despedía nerviosismo pero alegría al mismo tiempo.

Viendo que Hinata y Hiashi se habían colocado al final del pasillo, Iruka le indico a Naruto que volteara a verlos.

Todo el nerviosismo que Naruto sentía en ese momento, se desvaneció siendo reemplazado por una emoción enorme, para él, Hinata relucía tan bella como nunca, parecía la encarnación de una diosa, y al pensar que en solo unos minutos sería totalmente suya hizo que su corazón comenzará a latir sin control.

Por su lado, Hinata se sintió envuelta por los sentimientos positivos de los invitados. Una sonrisa enorme apareció en su rostro haciendo que Naruto se enamorará más de ella.

La ceremonia se llevo con tranquilidad, todas las personas estaban absolutamente conmovidas por la forma en que Naruto y Hinata expresaban su amor. Sakura, Ino, TenTen y Temari no pudieron evitar derramar unas lágrimas de felicidad al ver como sus dos amigos cerraban su pacto de amor con un beso.

Iruka cerró los ojos recordando el momento en que había conocido a Naruto y la forma en que poco a poco se fue ganando su cariño.

— Y pensar que esta será la primera boda de muchas— susurro Kakashi viendo a diferentes parejas que se habían formado en los últimos meses.

Naruto no había dejado de tomar la mano de Hinata desde que se habían dado el beso, lo que provoco una que otra frase burlona por parte de sus amigos.

— ¡Oye suéltala no se irá a ninguna parte!—le dijo Kiba provocando que Hinata se sonrojara.

Durante el transcurso de la fiesta, muchos se dedicaron a felicitar a la pareja.

Gaara y los demás Kages les desearon prosperidad y una larga vida juntos llenos de dicha y felicidad.

Todo el mundo tomaba fotos, pero Sai tenía algo especial.

— Naruto, Hinata ¿Podrían pararse por solo cinco minutos aquí?—pregunto el pálido señalando el árbol de cerezo que estaba al centro del patio de la fiesta.

— Por supuesto— contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Sacando rápidamente sus materiales de dibujo, Sai comenzó a dibujarlos hasta que aproximadamente diez minutos después termino su gran y bella obra.

— Les quería regalar esto, supuse que sería algo que atesorarían por siempre— dijo el pálido entregándoles el retrato.

Los recién casados miraron con asombro el regalo, era algo sencillo pero tan perfecto que solo aumento su dicha.

— Gracias Sai, eres un buen amigo— le agradeció Naruto estrechando su mano.

— ¡Es hora de la foto!—Grito Sakura haciendo que todos se acomodarán.

Como gesto amable, Hanabi tomo el retrato de Neji para que pudiera salir en la foto, pensó que sería algo que Hinata y Naruto apreciarían demasiado, y, no se equivoco. Cuando ambos lo vieron, solo sonrieron imaginando que en verdad el estaba ahí.

Tras haberse tomado la foto, Iruka llamo la atención de todos.

— Por favor presten atención— pidió tomando una copa de Sake — Hoy celebramos la unión de dos personas, dos amigos, dos familiares y dos personas muy preciadas para nosotros: Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga, ahora Hinata Uzumaki. Ellos han demostrado ser una pareja llena de amor y, que ese mismo sentimiento los llevo a poder cruzar un momento muy crítico para todo el mundo; muy pocas personas pudieron haber pasado por lo que ellos tuvieron que ponerse a prueba. Ambos como fuertes y poderosos shinobis comenzaran una muy importante misión "Protegerse, cuidarse el uno al otro así como formar una muy unida y gran familia" ¡Por Naruto y Hinata!—dijo Iruka alzando la copa al aire.

— ¡Por Naruto y Hinata!—Contestaron los demás tomando el Sake.

— ¡Y bien, es hora de que este par de recién casados partan a su luna de miel!—Grito Tsunade haciendo que en medio del pasillo se abriera una valla.

La gente aplaudió al ver como ambos pasaban en medio de ellos.

Naruto se pasaba la mano por el cabello mientras agradecía a todos por haber asistido, mientras que Hinata se sumía de hombros, apenada pero feliz porque todos la felicitaban.

…..

El cielo era adornado por una bella luna llena mientras que a su alrededor miles de estrellas la iluminaban con alegría.

El universo parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo para celebrar la unión de dos personas maravillosas.

En un cuarto de un lujoso hotel a las afueras del país del fuego, dos personas consumían su pasión con besos y caricias, pareciera como si hubiera pasado tanto tiempo sin tocarse o sin demostrarse cuanto se amaban.

Sus almas resonaban al mismo tono y tiempo, sin duda se complementaban la una a la otra.

Una era poderosa y brillante, pero a su vez juguetona y sincera, mientras que la otra era cálida, amorosa pero sobretodo deslumbrante.

— Hinata…— gimió Naruto al sentir como su ahora esposa acariciaba toda su espalda con la yema de sus dedos.

— Naruto-kun… por favor… dentro de mi— le rogo sintiendo como el rubio comenzaba a ir más rápido dentro de ella y como al mismo tiempo su miembro comenzaba a palpitar con más fuerza — Quiero…quiero un bebé— le pidió mientras rodeaba la cintura de él con sus piernas.

Con un fuerte gruñido, Naruto eyaculó dentro de ella, el hecho de haber escuchado que Hinata le pedía tener un hijo suyo fue suficiente para no poder aguantar más tiempo.

— Hinata… eso fue increíble…— le dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— Naruto-kun ¿Seremos felices?—pregunto Hinata cubriéndose con una sabana.

El rubio giró hacia ella y le aparto un mechón de cabello que tenía en la frente.

— Eso solo depende de nosotros dos, pero, te juro que pondré todo mi corazón y mi alma para formar una familia maravillosa. Hinata ignoro cómo es una verdadera familia, pero, quiero aprender contigo. Quiero reír, llorar, gritar y compartir mi alegría contigo.

— Naruto-kun ¡Juro que te amaré por siempre!

— Hinata, gracias por amar a un idiota como yo, yo te amo más que a mí mismo, y si algún día te hago llorar, juro que yo mismo me mataré.

— No Naruto-kun, si tú mueres yo moriré contigo.

El rubio sintió que su corazón se estrujo con un sentimiento de alegría y felicidad.

— Hinata-chan, dame tu mano— le dijo para después darle los dos dijes de sus padres.

— ¡Son hermosos!—se alegró la pelinegra admirando los dos pendientes.

— Eran de mis padres, y ahora serán para nosotros, quiero que nuestro amor sea tan fuerte como el que tuvieron ellos— le dijo mientras le ponía uno de los pendientes en su cuello.

Hinata comenzó a llorar, su sueño por fin era real pero su alma estaba tan llena que sintió que no podía contenerse más.

— Lo siento, solo estoy muy feliz.

— Hinata-chan…— le dio un beso en la frente— Este solo será el primer día de mucho juntos, juntos tu y yo, y, próximamente uno con muchos hijos, ¡Quiero tener una gran familia!—le dijo antes de ponerse rápidamente arriba de ella.

— ¡Kya! ¡Naruto-kun!—rio divertida la nueva Uzumaki tapándose con la sabana hasta la cabeza.

Cuentan las personas, desde día comenzó la gran historia del renovado clan Uzumaki, uno de los más poderosos y honorables de todo el mundo shinobi.

….

En la aldea de Konoha, en la casa de Naruto, una pequeña caja cedía ante el peso de una bolsa de gran tamaño, la pequeña caja rodó hasta que su contenido quedo del otro lado de la sala, era el manual del buen esposo que con ayuda del viento se abrió hasta su última página:

 **POSTDATA:**

 **Minato.- Ahora sabes cómo ser un buen esposo, pero falta algo muy importante para que tengas una familia con armonía.**

 **Ve al archivo del almacén de Konoha, busca en la sección 45C/ 502 ahí guarde otro manual.**

 **Espero te guste.**

Cerca de dicha sección, el cuidado vigilaba que no hubiera intruso alguno. Recorrió el lugar hasta que un libro llamo su atención.

— ¿Manual para ser un buen padre? Ts. demasiado tarde, mis hijos ya son grandes, pero, resultaron ser buenos chicos— dijo el hombre retomando su camino.

…..

¡Gracias a todos!

Solo les quiero decir, que nos vemos en próximos fics.

Si quieren una segunda temporada, haganmelo saber en sus comentarios :D

Saluditos :D


End file.
